La somme de toutes mes peurs
by Ombre de la Lune
Summary: Le visage de Cato se reflète dans la vitre. Je me raidis. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Un sourire mauvais traverse ses lèvres. "T'es morte, petite Clove. Quoi qu'il arrive."
1. Mon augure, ma victoire

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Affectionnant particulièrement les personnages de Clove et de Cato, les tributs sacrifiés des Hunger Games, je profite du peu de mots qui leur est accordé au fil du roman pour laisser mon imagination combler le récit de leur sacrifice. _

_« La somme de toutes mes peurs » revisite le sort des tributs du District Deux, du point de vue exclusif de Clove, l'inquiétante lanceuse de poignards. Fin alternative en prévision._

_Toutes formes de feedback sont les bienvenues, les reviews très appréciées._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_UPDATED / Après relecture des chapitres de cette histoire, je me suis pris un gros coup dans le ventre. Je les ai trouvés assez mal écrits, parfois maladroits, en manque de beaucoup d'éléments. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de les reprendre. J'espère réussir à leur donner un peu plus de panache. Je reposterai donc chapitre après chapitre, jusqu'à renouer avec le bout de l'histoire pour enfin poster la suite :) _

**Chapitre 1 / Mon augure, ma victoire**

Le paysage défile. De longs couloirs d'acier me brident les yeux. Quelques lumières éparses viennent compléter la symphonie de mon hypnose. Cachée par l'ombre des structures de fer de la ville, je m'octroie le droit de sourire. Discrètement.

L'air est chargéde poussières, le ciel dense. Je laisse mon regard se perdre dans le vague. Mon esprit s'envole, glisse lentement vers l'allégresse. Ma joie est à son comble. Je quitte enfin le District Deux. Je roule vers le Capitole. Mes yeux se ferment de délice. Des années de patience enfin récompensées. J'exulte.

Le District Deux tout entier, de ses Quartiers Périphériques jusqu'au Secteur Central bouillonne d'excitation. La fièvre des jeux. Tout le District vibre au rythme de l'événement. Depuis les hauteurs de la ville, les miens se sont entassés devant la voiture pour nous saluer. Encourager leurs vainqueurs. Les toucher, les regretter, leur exhorter la chance. Je sais bien que toutes ces effusions se destinaient à _lui_, pas à moi. Cato. L'enfant prodige. Le grand favori des jeux. Ils se lèvent, l'applaudissent. Je les méprise tant. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

Leurs visages, leurs paroles, leurs usages. L'honneur. Toujours, l'honneur. Le District Deux que j'exècre tant. J'étais prête à tout pour quitter ce lieu, depuis toujours. Sans un regard en arrière. Abandonner la terre battue, les structures de fer, leurs discours aseptiques. Je l'avais prouvé en me portant volontaire avant ma date. L'idée s'était retournée dans mon esprit, encore et encore, chaque jour de cette longue année. Ça n'aurait pas dû surprendre les foules, si les gens avaient dénié me connaitre. Des années que j'en avais fait le vœu. De me donner toute entière aux Hunger Games. Je leur avais cédé ma vie, mais ne comptait pas les laisser me la prendre.

Le crissement des pneus sur l'asphalte berce la mélodie des kilomètres. L'homme du Capitole murmure des paroles de sa voix doucereuse. Des lignes de conduite à tenir pour l'arrivée en ville. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Ma ligne de conduite personnelle est tracée depuis des années. Ses propos coulent sur moi comme la pluie sur le métal. Son regard impérieux se partage entre moi et Cato. Il tente de nous intimider. C'est peine perdue. Rien ne peut plus m'effrayer à ce stade. Je suis préparée à ce moment depuis mon plus jeune âge. Je l'observe d'un œil statique. La portée de mon langage non-verbal semble l'atteindre. Ses yeux me dévisagent un moment. Il finit par décider de se taire. Je range dans ma mémoire maintenant et pour toujours l'utilité des informations qu'il m'a données.

Cato soupire bruyamment. Le regard braqué sur la route, droit devant, les bras croisés, les épaules massives. Tout dans sa posture traduit l'ampleur de son ennui. Ennui qu'il n'a pas peur d'afficher. Ouvertement. Orgueil, mépris, arrogance. Je plisse les yeux. Je gage que sa prétention lui sera fatale. Je me renfrogne. Le convoi s'enfonce dans le silence.

Je distingue au loin quelque chose de grandiose. Un bout de chance qui me fait tressaillir. Une forme hagarde, nébuleuse, chevrotant le ciel bleu. Un nuage noir. Un bon augure au grès du ciel. Cato finit par le remarquer, lui aussi. Son sourire perce le masque de son ennui. Je sens son regard s'accrocher au mien. Mon visage se contracte. L'amusement dans ses yeux sonne comme un avertissement : _"Il est pour moi"._ Je reste de marbre, bien décidée à me tenir loin des appels de sa provocation. Je reste méfiante. Car n'importe qui le sait, dans le District Deux. Cato sait se montrer redoutable au combat. Mais sa véritable force réside dans l'art de la provocation.

Je me remémore son dernier Litige en date. C'était il y a trois mois avec un autre garçon. Un de ses aînés. Il l'avait défié publiquement, pour outrage personnel. Une histoire de fille, je crois. Pour un simple regard. Il ne lui avait pas laissé l'ombre d'une chance. Il était mort en quelques coups seulement. Comme tous les Litiges que Cato avait lancés. Ses adversaires goutaient aux affres de son plaisir de tuer. Ils rendaient leur dernier souffle sous la torture. Systématiquement. Tout le monde avait fini par craindre Cato. Et c'est de cette façon qu'il avait bâti sa réputation. Il figurait parmi les trois plus dangereux carrières de l'académie.

J'en ris à gorge déployée. Le culte de l'_excellence_, la folie de l'_honneur_. Les failles du système. Aduler un champion, ou comment lui constituer d'entrée de jeu un point faible. Cato. Toute cette attention. Ca l'avait rendu arrogant, trop sûr de lui. Cet air conquérant, cette manie de se pavaner, ses allures supérieures. Cette illusion, cette idée fixe. Se croire le meilleur. Tout ça le conduirait dans l'impasse de la mort, tôt ou tard. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayais de me persuader depuis que je m'étais portée volontaire.

Son regard ne se détache pas du mien. Il me sonde, provocateur. Je le méprise tant. Je lui affiche l'air le plus impénétrable que je peux trouver dans mon répertoire d'expressions faciales. L'homme du Capitole nous rappelle à l'ordre. Il a vite perçu la tension monter dans le convoi. Je fixe mes yeux sur l'horizon. Ils ne doivent rien savoir de mon trouble. Ils ne doivent pas être capables de lire en moi.

Cato a l'intelligence de se taire. Il finit par se détourner de moi et replonge son attention sur la route. J'en fais de même. Discrètement, je scrute le ciel. Le nuage noir perce toujours le bleu de ses voutes. Je serre les poings, nerveusement. Une seule forme obscure au milieu d'une farandole de nuages blancs. Mon augure. Un seul nuage noir. Un bon présage. Signe d'une seule et unique mort. L'un de nous deux reviendra vivant. Pas lui. Moi. Moi, et seulement moi. Je guette le ciel de longues minutes, les lèvres pincées, récitant dans ma tête la panacée de prières auxquelles le temps m'a fait adhérer. Au bout d'un moment, mon énergie se fige, en phase avec le cosmos. Pas d'autres présages dans le ciel. Je finis par me détendre.

_Scritch, scratch. _Cato fait tourner son étoile d'acier entre ses doigts. Mon esprit s'empourpre. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui crier d'arrêter ce geste horripilant, mais me ravise. Ces mouvements méticuleux, ce schéma trop classique. Un test. Sans doute une épreuve, une évaluation, l'air de rien. Une façon de mesurer mon sang froid. Mes lèvres se fendent discrètement d'un rictus. Je ne montrerai rien de mon agacement. Je régule mon souffle. Ma respiration ne doit pas me trahir. Il ne doit pas lire en moi, jamais.

J'analyse ses émotions. Il ne songe pas un seul instant à les dissimuler. Je lis en lui plus facilement que dans un livre ouvert. Jouissance, tension, ennui. L'environnement clos le perturbe. J'imagine que la perspective de ne pas maîtriser totalement son destin le rend nerveux.

Je l'observe à la dérobée. Ses mèches blondes lui tombent devant les yeux, la masse de ses muscles roulent le long de ses épaules. Je sens qu'il se rengorge : nous sommes arrivés en vue du train.

_ Préparez-vous à descendre, nous commande l'homme du Capitole.

Je serre mes effets contre ma taille. Une rapide plongée dans ma botte m'indique que le poignard est toujours là. J'entends Cato ranger son étoile d'acier.

L'homme du Capitole me fait signe d'avancer la première. Je me renfrogne. La galanterie est un geste peu répandu dans le District Deux. Je sens les pas lourds de Cato me talonner, l'ombre de sa haute stature me recouvrir. L'homme du Capitole, encadré de deux pacificateurs, nous conduit vers le train. Je suis la première à monter à bord. Un rayon de lumière me frappe de plein fouet. Une salve de frémissement me parcourt le dos. Je sens Cato s'immobiliser dans ses pas.

Sous mes yeux se dessine l'équation céleste d'un corps que ma vision du monde peine à comprendre.Le faste, l'opulence, le luxe. Mes yeux scannent les environs. Je reste interdite, décontenancée. Sidérée. J'avais toujours accepté mes origines sociales. Et bien que ma raison d'être était de quitter le District Deux, je n'avais jamais songé au cadre de vie des gens du Capitole. Jamais songé qu'il puisse ressembler à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. De la moquette soyeuse tapisse les murs et le sol sur des mètres à n'en plus finir. La surface s'étend sur des couleurs suaves, jusqu'aux moindres détails des poignées de portes. Au centre de la pièce trône une table exceptionnellement belle sur laquelle se tiennent les pièces d'un festin à couper le souffle. Je sens l'estomac de Cato se manifester. Il n'a visiblement jamais rien vu de tel non plus.

L'homme du Capitole nous presse à l'intérieur. J'ose à peine fouler le sol. Je scrute la semelle de mes bottes. J'ai peur qu'elles submergent le sol de traces de terre. J'ai peur de laisser mon empreinte indélébile sur la moquette de soie. J'ai peur que mon existence souille la beauté des lieux. Mes yeux se portent sur mes ongles. J'attrape le tissu de mes vêtements entre mes mains. Je m'aperçois que je me sens sale. D'une immonde saleté. Je sais pourtant que j'ai ce matin mis les formes pour être à la hauteur du Capitole. Rares ont été les fois où j'ai eu l'air si soigné. Je réprime un vertige d'angoisse. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : je serais toujours sale aux yeux du Capitole. Quoi qu'il arrive.

La voix doucereuse de l'homme qui nous encadre me rappelle à la réalité.

_ Le trajet durera moins d'une heure. C'est le temps dont vous disposez pour faire la connaissance de votre mentor. Je vous laisse en sa compagnie.

Ses pas légers s'effacent et l'atmosphère s'alourdit dans le wagon. Cato brûle de le rencontrer. Je le pressens au rythme de sa respiration. Pour ma part, je retiens mon souffle, fiévreuse à l'idée de faire la connaissance d'Aaron, le grand gagnant des derniers Hunger Games.

La porte coulisse. Mon rictus s'efface. Une brusque secousse me bascule en arrière. Le train vient de se mettre en marche. Je distingue l'épaisseur d'une silhouette cheminer vers nous. Je sens mon destin se scelle autour de cet instant. Mon rictus s'efface. L'homme qui se trouve en face de moi n'est pas Aaron.

_ Brutus ? rugit Cato.

Le ton de sa voix trahit la déception. Déception que je partage.

_ Lui-même.

L'homme qui nous fait face me domine de nombreux centimètres. Ses épaules, aussi larges que celles d'un gorille, promettent de longues heures de souffrance à qui se dressera en travers de leur route. Son visage, couvert de cicatrices, reste droit, placide. Solennel.

_ Où est Aaron ?

Ma voix perce dans les aigus**.**

_ Visiblement pas dans ce compartiment.

_ C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

Le ton de Cato se veut menaçant. Brutus, vainqueur des 59èmes Hunger Games, ne semble pas le moins du monde impressionné.

_ Pauvre enfant. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un vainqueur des jeux se soucie des prochains tributs de son district ? Tu t'appelles comment ?

Ses mèches blondes virevoltent fièrement autours de ses yeux lorsqu'il formule les consonances de son prénom.

_ Cato.

_ Eh bien, _Cato_, tu ferais mieux de retourner dans les jupes de ta mère car ta naïveté te conduira tout droit dans les bras de la mort.

Une bouffée de fureur s'engouffre dans la pièce**.** Je sens Cato s'élancer sur l'homme. Je perçois le son d'un souffle de vent. L'instant d'après, Cato se retrouve immobilisé à terre, complètement dominé par Brutus. L'ivresse de sa rage se lit sur son visage.

Brutus l'observe se débattre, d'un air consterné.

_ Que tu m'acceptes ou non comme mentor m'est complètement égal. A toi de décider si tu peux te permettre de te passer de mes conseils stratégiques.

L'humiliation semble terrible pour Cato. Brutus se détourne de lui et pose son regard sur moi.

_ Et toi, la fille, qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

Une fraction de seconde achève de me convaincre. J'engage mes pas vers lui, tandis qu'il libère Cato de son emprise.

Il m'ouvre la voie, et m'enjoins à franchir la porte la première. Je me renfrogne. La galanterie semble être un virus contagieux dans les mœurs du Capitole. Un vent de pas lourds se glisse derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas.

Brutus le toise d'un air interrogateur.

_ J'en suis aussi, murmure Cato, sans croiser son regard.

Mon œil s'aimante à la fenêtre. Un nuage noir défile au grès du paysage.


	2. T'es morte, petite Clove

**Chapitre 2 / T'es morte, petite Clove**

Brutus nous observe fixement. L'œil étincelant, la bouche gonflée d'orgueil, je sens déjà le gout du sang sur mes lèvres. Ses paroles ont décuplé mon impatience. Je brûle d'empressement, de furie, de passion. J'assoupis les tourments de cette attente, fébrile. Elle me démange, l'envie d'y être. De fouler le sol de l'arène.

Je grave dans ma mémoire tous les conseils qu'il vient de nous prodiguer, maintenant et pour toujours.

Cato croise les bras, provocateur.

_ Et s'il n'y avait pas d'alliance cette fois ?

La mâchoire de Brutus se contracte. Sa voix tranchante balaye l'impertinence de la question.

_ Sans alliance, gamin, tu t'épuiseras à tous les tuer de tes mains. Tu arriveras au grand final diminué. Personne ne sait ce que les jeux vous réservent. Conserve tes forces. C'est le meilleur passeport pour ta survie.

J'hoche la tête. Cato se tait, sceptique.

_ Vous êtes avantagés, reprend Brutus. Vous arriverez parmi les premiers au Capitole. Vous avez un jour d'avance sur le District Douze, le plus éloigné. Je veux que vous mettiez ce temps à profit. Vous allez visionner les dix derniers Hunger Games.

Cato lève les yeux au ciel.

_ On les connait par cœur ! Ça fait partie de l'entrainement des carrières. Vous devriez pourtant le sav...

Brutus se lève, agacé.

_ Regarde ces jeux. Avec elle. Ou disparais de ma vue et n'espère plus un seul de mes conseils.

Les deux hommes se toisent. Brutus se fait craquer les os des poignets. Je perçois le regard de Cato se teinter de méfiance.

_ On arrive en vue du Capitole, prévient-il avant de quitter la pièce, un regard dur à l'adresse de Cato.

Je laisse un rictus de pur bonheur exploser sur mes lèvres. Mes jambes se ruent vers la fenêtre. Mon cœur menace de déserter ma poitrine. Une cité gigantesque se dessine à l'horizon. Le Capitole. Enfin. Mes yeux s'emparent de ce spectacle. Il dépasse mes rêves les plus fous.

Mon regard se noie dans les profondeurs du paysage.

Puis l'air gagne en contenance, l'atmosphère se tend.

Je sens l'ombre d'une stature imposante venir recouvrir la mienne. Le visage de Cato se reflète dans la vitre. Je me raidis. Ses yeux cherchent les miens. Un sourire mauvais traverse ses lèvres.

_ T'es morte, petite Clove. Quoi qu'il arrive.

D'instinct, mes muscles se tendent. Je redresse le menton. Mes yeux se rivent à la couleur des siens. Je soutiens son regard hostile.

_ Quel âge tu as, quinze ans ? Et tu t'es portée volontaire ? Nerri sera furieuse. C'était son année. Tu lui as volé sa gloire. Moi si un gamin comme toi avait osé me prendre la mienne... Elle te provoquera en Litige, si tu survis aux jeux. Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance contre elle. Peut-être s'attaquera-t-elle à ta famille ?

J'hausse les épaules, indifférente.

_ Je me moque de ma famille.

Cato ricane, surpris.

_ Ça ne change rien. Tu n'auras pas la chance de revoir un seul de leurs visages. Tu mourras dans l'arène. De mes mains, s'il le faut.

Je lui montre le plus beau des masques de mon indifférence. Il incline la masse de son corps, agacé.Je sens son visage se pencher vers moi. Mes sourcils se froncent. Sa bouche vient chercher mon oreille. Il me murmure distinctement ces six mots terrifiants.

_ C'est moi qui te tuerais.

Je bloque le frisson dans mon dos. Je me retourne. Brusquement. Cato recule, surpris.

_ Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Tout ne se joue pas dans les muscles aux Hunger Games, persiffle ma voix.

Cato me dévisage. Ma haine soutient son regard noir. Je sens qu'il étudie mon visage. Je redresse le torse. Il ne doit pas croire qu'il m'impressionne. Je prépare mes muscles, prête à plonger la main sur le couteau dans ma botte. La confrontation est imminente.

Puis son visage se détend. Il décide de changer d'approche. Un sourire conciliant se forme à l'angle de ses lèvres.

_ On m'a parlé de toi. Il parait que tu es très habile. Parmi les plus prometteuses de l'académie. Mais ça ne suffira pas. Ils te feront cruellement défaut, ces trois ans d'expérience.

Je renifle avec mépris.

_ C'est ce qu'on verra.

L'homme du Capitole est de retour. Brutus l'accompagne. Le mécontentement se lit sur son visage. Il vient de comprendre. La tension est montée d'un cran entre ses deux tributs. Mes yeux ne se détachent pas de ceux de Cato. Je veux qu'il doute. Qu'il doute de lui et de l'issue du combat. Qu'il me prenne au sérieux. A partir de maintenant, et jusqu'au bout.A l'entrainement. Dans l'arène. Pendant le temps de l'Alliance. Jusqu'à la _fin_. Il fronce les sourcils, me défiant du regard .Je sens qu'il exulte.

Et puis, je l'entends. La clameur. La clameur de la foule. Cato tourne la tête. Ils sont des centaines, amassés sur les quais, à scander le nom du District Deux. J'approche mon visage de la fenêtre. Une marée de couleur me submerge la vue. Instinctivement, je recule. L'homme du Capitole m'attrape par le bras et m'entraine en arrière.Je lutte nerveusement contre l'envie de lui fracasser le crâne. Brutus le questionne du regard.

_ Ils ne doivent pas être vus par la foule. Pas avant qu'on ait décidé le ton de l'image à leur faire porter.

Brutus hoche la tête. Il fait signe à Cato d'approcher.

_ Vos interactions avec le public doivent être réduites à son minimum jusqu'à demain. C'est demain, qu'on vous présentera au monde. Mais aujourd'hui... Profil bas. Enfilez ça tous les deux.

On nous tend deux vestes blanches. Deux vestes de pacificateur. L'incompréhension se lit dans les yeux de Cato comme dans les miens. Le train s'immobilise. Il vient d'atteindre le quai. Je sens ma gorge se nouer. Un lent frisson me parcourir. Aucun retour en arrière possible.

_ Couvrez vos têtes avec ça.

Je m'exécute, maladroitement. Cato me regarde, perplexe, et finit par m'imiter, silencieusement.

_ Ce sera du meilleur effet, se réjouit l'homme du Capitole.

_ Passez devant, Stark, je ferme la marche, lui commande Brutus.

L'homme du Capitole me contourne. A son regard, je comprends bien qu'il faudra le suivre sans trainer. Un bruit sourd se fait entendre. Le sas est prêt à l'ouverture. J'avale ma salive. Difficilement.

_ Surtout, regardez droit devant vous.

La lumière m'assaillit de toutes parts. Les cris de la foule sont assourdissants. De mon point de vue, le Capitole est terrifiant. Cato me pousse en avant. Je serre la veste autours de mon visage. Je m'engage dans les pas de l'homme du Capitole. Une rangée de pacificateurs nous protège des badauds.Je sens bien qu'il leur est difficile de contenir la foule. Je perçois des couleurs, des étoffes incroyables, des visages indescriptibles, de beauté, de laideur, d'étrangeté. Cato presse ses pas dans les miens, à m'en marcher dessus. Je déteste le contact imposé de son corps. Plus que quelques mètres. Une nouvelle embarcation nous attend. L'homme du Capitole me tend la main et j'y grimpe le plus vite possible. Les portes coulissent, et la paix regagne mon espace vital.

_ Les vitres sont teintées. Vous pouvez retirer ces stupides vestes.

Cato dévisage Brutus, l'air méfiant, puis se débarrasse de son couvre-chef. Je me fonds dans ses mouvements. Mon corps se détend.

Je me penche à la fenêtre. Et reste sans voix. Rien ne nous préparait à cette expérience. Ni les cours, ni les livres, ni les images retransmises à la télévision. Pas même l'aperçut depuis le train.

Magnifique. Eblouissant**. **Le Capitole est incroyable, mirifique**. **Les formes de son ensemble s'entrelacent avec splendeur. Je mesure l'immense hauteur de ses édifices, étourdisssante.Chaque mètre decette ville gigantesque me donne le vertige. Mes yeux fusent dans tous les sens. Tout les stimule.

Soudain, une secousse ébranle le sol. Cato me lance un regard nerveux. Je tremble quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

_ On est en train de _voler_ ?

Brutus sourit à Cato pour la première fois.

J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux. Cato se précipite à la fenêtre. L'engin ne touche pas le sol. Il lévite à quelques mètres de la terre. Nous flottons littéralement dans les airs.

_ Propension à air comprimé, explique l'homme du Capitole.

Le dédain dans sa façon d'hausser les épaules ne m'échappe pas.

Le temps du voyage, le monde me parait fabuleux. J'en oublie même la raison de ma venue au Capitole. Je sais d'ores et déjà que rien en moi ne veut retrouver le District Deux, jamais. Cato demeure silencieux, s'imprégnant les yeux du faste de la ville.

Je brûle d'en voir plus. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à contenir mon excitation lorsque l'engin touche de nouveau terre. L'homme du Capitole retrouve son air solennel. Les portes s'ouvrent.

_ Vous voici en présence de vos nouveaux quartiers, désigne-t-il le gigantesque édifice au pied duquel nous nous trouvons. Chaque District possède son propre étage. Vous serez donc logés au second parquet. Je pense que les tributs du District Un viennent eux aussi d'arriver.

La salle d'accueil est immense. L'espace d'un instant, tout m'indique que mes yeux me jouent des tours. On me pousse avant. La réalité est telle que je n'aurais pu la concevoir. Brutus nous dirige vers un ascenseur. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent sur nos quartiers personnels, je sens la science de ce monde irrationnel venir piquer Cato. Le luxe est omniprésent dans chaque cellule de cette pièce. De la table centrale dressée à notre attention jusqu'à l'étoffe sur laquelle nous marchons. Deux domestiques sont à notre service. Des muets dont je ne veux rien savoir de l'histoire. On me présente ma chambre.Je cligne des yeux, émerveillée. Du tissu de soie en recouvre les murs, ma fenêtre donne sur une cours particulièrement somptueuse, et mon matelas est plus moelleux que tous ceux du District Deux réunis. Des vêtements m'attendent dans l'armoire. Des couleurs sombres, comme je les aime.

Brutus apparait dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

_ Passe par la salle de bain, mets ces vêtements, et rejoins moi dans une heure. Dans la salle de séjour.

Son ton sans appel m'arrache à ma rêverie. Je décide de ne pas m'offusquer de ses manières revêches.

L'eau coule sur ma peau. Un parfum de jasmin, suave, se distille dans les angles de la pièce.J'autorise mes sens à se fondre dans le calme, l'apaisement. La sérénité. J'oublie les affres de la réalité, je ferme les yeux et m'accorde quelques minutes de détente absolue, de relâchement.La volupté des lieux me grise. J'allonge mon corps au fond de la baignoire. Mes cheveux détachés flottent librement dans l'eau claire. Je laisse mes jambes se délasser, mon esprit se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir. Je savoure cet instant d'accalmie, portée par les eaux, absente au monde des Jeux.

Mon regard se fixe au plafond. De l'autre côté du mur, j'entends l'eau d'une douche ruisseler contre les carreaux, les bruits de pas d'une démarche lourde. Cato. Je soupire.

Nombre de filles m'auraient provoqué en Litige pour ça, dans le District Deux. Me tenir si près de lui. Quelque chose d'impensable hier encore, avant la Moisson.

Cato. L'enfant prodige du District Deux.

Fort. Altier. Robuste. Fier. Conquérant. Imbattable. Arrogant. Désirable.

Encouragé, acclamé. Adulé.

Je sais qu'on a misé gros sur lui. Cato, Cato, Cato. S'en est insupportable.

Elles s'arracheraient les entrailles pour les faveurs de son coeur. Les filles du District se collent à lui comme les mouches s'engluent dans le miel. Je me remémore certaines discutions, certains drames. Juste pour lui. Juste pour le tas de ses muscles, pour les angles de son visage attirant. J'ai honte pour elles. Celles qui pleuraient au départ du convoi. Se donner en spectacle, faire honte au District pour ne récolter que transparence à ses yeux. Toute cette attention. Il en jubilait simplement.

J'étire mon corps dans l'eau douce. Je me demande si ma voix se serait levée pour se porter volontaire si elle avait su qu'elle se trouverait face à Cato. Tout me dit qu'un des duels finals se jouera entre nous deux. Et Cato a tout d'un adversaire redoutable.

Je sèche soigneusement mes cheveux. Mon reflet se fige dans la glace. Je m'observe durement. Le front épais, les joues maculées de taches de rousseur…

Trois coups secs à la porte me font tressaillir. Je resserre ma serviette autours de ma poitrine.

La voix rugueuse de Cato résonne à travers la porte.

_ C'est toi qui a l'after-shave.

Mes yeux parcourent les produits alignés autours de la vasque. L'un d'eux porte la mention after-shave.

_ Ouvre la porte.

Son impolitesse me pique au vif. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Non.

J'entends son souffle enfler de colère.

_ Je vais pas poiroter comme un pingouin longtemps, ouvre la porte !

_ _Non._

Je sens ses poings se fracasser contre le bois. La porte vacille sous une salve de bruits sourds. Il cherche à plier ma volonté. Je perçois l'étendue de sa rage, l'écho de sa haine. Il insiste, encore. Par l'usage de la force. Par les menaces. Ses seules armes. Je décide de le prendre de cours.

J'ouvre brusquement la porte. L'after-shave lui atterrit droit dans le visage. Je le défie de mon regard noir. Je reste calme. J'attends la sentence. Qu'il hurle, qu'il me frappe. Je lui rendrais coup par coup la monnaie de sa pièce.

Mon audace le surprend. Il me regarde, les traits déformés par la fureur, l'espace d'une seconde de réflexion. Puis son visage se détend. J'observe le spectre malveillant de la cruauté la plus sanglante venir déformer les courbes de son expression. Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Ce sourire cruel, cette jouissance absolue. Il prend le temps de m'en imprégner. Ses muscles le démangent. Sa bouche forme des mots tranchants sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux vomissent des menaces sanguinaires.

Je claque la porte. J'entends son rire s'éloigner au son de ses pas. Je sens mes jambes trembler, mon corps vaciller sous le poids de la peur, de la terreur, de l'épouvante. J'ai vu l'enfer dans les yeux de Cato. Ma respiration gonfle, se dilate. Je suffoque, terrorisée. Ma mort est imminente.

J'examine les tourments de mon visage, le souffle court, le front baigné de sueur. J'y lis le déclin, la panique, le désastre. Et puis lentement, je comprends. Ses mots, sa stature, son assurance, son vice. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Mon adversaire est de taille.


	3. Observer ce qui t'entoure

J'affiche un sourire plein d'assurance. Brutus m'observe d'un œil réprobateur. Je porte la chemise du Capitole. D'un rouge sombre, parfaitement ajustée, elle moule la naissance de mes formes et redore le blason de ma confiance. Je ne tremble plus. J'ai gardé mes bottes et pantalon du District Deux. J'ai noué mes cheveux en chignon, relevés sur ma nuque. Je ne craindrais rien ni personne. Cato ne m'impressionnera plus.

Il ricane discrètement lorsque je prends place à l'autre bout du canapé. Je l'ignore superbement. Il me toise, un rictus satisfait collé aux lèvres. Je contracte mes poings. Il ne restera plus grand chose de ce sourire lorsque j'en aurais fini avec lui.

Je lance un regard discipliné à Brutus. Je ne laisse filtrer aucun doute sur ma détermination. Stark, l'homme du Capitole, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de brancher le canal vidéo des Hunger Games.

_ 65ème édition.

Les images des tributs s'entretuant dans le désert défilent sur l'écran.

_ Nom du vainqueur ? demande Brutus.

Je décide de porter le masque de la bonne élève. Cato lève les yeux au ciel.

_ Alactor, district 4.

_ Nom du dernier duelliste ?

_ Syenson, district 2.

Brutus me sourit.

_ Stratégie gagnante ?

_ Dissimulations. Manipulations. Paraitre faible, ne pas être éliminé d'entrée de jeu. Créer la surprise à la fin.

Cato renifle avec mépris. Brutus semble satisfait. L'exercice continue.

_ 66ème édition.

Les combats ont lieu au beau milieu d'une île qui regorge de lacs et de crocodiles.

_ Nom du vainqueur ?

_ Sixtes, district 1.

_ Nom du dernier duelliste ?

_ Octavir, district 2.

_ Stratégie gagnante ?

_ Utilisation de l'environnement ambiant. En l'occurrence, les crocodiles, je récite, imperturbable, lorsqu'Octavir hurle de terreur à l'écran, promis à la mort entre deux crocodiles.

Stark pianote sur la télécommande.

_ 67ème édition.

Deux des tributs s'étranglent mutuellement dans la neige.

_ Nom du gagnant ?

Je soupire, mal à l'aise. Cette édition fait partie des plus pénibles à mes yeux.

_ Lyna, district 2.

_ Nom du dernier duelliste ?

_ Stern, district 2.

_ Stratégie gagnante ?

_ Alliance, protection, amitié. Rupture de l'alliance pour sauver sa vie.

Brutus hoche la tête, satisfait. Les éditions se succèdent jusqu'à la 70ème. Les images des tributs luttant pour leurs vies se succèdent, sous fond de parc préhistorique, de bateaux dans la tempête, de champs fleuris, et je récite mon savoir comme une machine. Au bout d'un moment, Cato décide de se manifester. Sa voix vient couvrir la mienne.

_ Enobaria, district 2, vainqueur des 70 èmes. Arachnée, district 2, dernier duelliste, stratégie gagnante, violence et vice pour arriver à ses fins. Joana, district 7, vainqueur des 71èmes, Justus, district 1, dernier duelliste, stratégie gagnante, le mensonge, se prétendre faible pour créer la surprise par sa force. Tarn, district 4, vainqueur des 72èmes, Jonas, district 9, dernier duelliste, stratégie gagnante, camouflage, attendre actions des autres, les battre sur le plan de la survie. Aaron, district 2, vainqueur des 73ème, Stella, district 3, dernier duelliste, stratégie gagnante, alliance, offensive, supprimer d'entrée les plus fort pour finir par s'amuser des plus faibles. Il n'y a pas qu'elle ! me désigne-t-il. On les connait tous par cœur, ces jeux ! Je ne vois pas le but de cette séance ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps !

Brutus fixe longuement ses yeux sur Cato, et finit par soupirer.

_ C'était un test afin d'évaluer vos connaissances, vos aptitudes. La petite l'a remporté haut la main, et toi aussi, de justesse. Ça m'a permis d'en savoir plus sur ce que vous avez dans le crâne. Je mets à disposition ces vidéos selon votre bon vouloir.

Cato croise les bras, méfiant.

_ Ce qui m'intéresse, maintenant, ce sont vos personnalités, poursuit Brutus. Vos atouts, vos faiblesses, vos plans stratégiques.

Je me rengorge. Brutus pose son regard sur moi.

_ Toi, petite. Quelles sont tes plus grandes forces ?

Je réponds sans réfléchir.

_ Le corps à corps, la distance. Je peux abattre n'importe quelle cible mouvante. N'importe laquelle. Je suis rapide et légère, souple.

J'entends Cato soupirer.

_ On dit d'elle qu'elle est habile et très prometteuse au sein de l'académie. Mais regardez-la. Moins d'un mètre cinquante, des bras de crevette. Ce n'est qu'une gamine impatiente qui aurait dû attendre son année pour se porter volontaire.

Ma main plonge dans ma botte. Je vise entre les deux yeux. Je visualise son agonie, et me ressaisi au dernier moment.

Brutus chasse mon nom de la discussion. Ses yeux se plantent sur Cato.

_ Et toi, le garçon? Quelles sont tes forces ?

Je vois ses lèvres se zébrer d'un sourire triomphal.

_ Je suis le meilleur. Force, corps à corps, technique, stratégie. Je n'ai jamais été vaincu en combat singulier cette année. Pas une seule fois.

Je sens son ego s'envoler et mes mains se cramponnent à l'accoudoir pour m'empêcher de courir lui fracasser le crâne. Brutus hoche la tête. Je décide de prendre la parole.

_ Cato, partie Est du district. Deux frères, une sœur. Meilleurs résultats à l'examen d'entrée l'année dernière. Lanceur de Litiges perpétuel.

Mon mentor me regarde, intrigué. Je continue sur ma lancée.

_ Sa prédilection se porte vers le corps à corps, il se débrouille bien dans les autres disciplines de force et de technique. Il a le maniement des armes facile. Sa préférence penche pour l'épée, le sabre, la machette. Intimidation systématique de ses adversaires, amour pour la torture, sadisme évident… Il reste endurant, déterminé, fort. Son moral est d'acier. A noter certaines faiblesses en stratégie, en inventivité, et à la cheville gauche. Lourd et pas toujours très habile, il manque parfois d'adresse. Il se caractérise par un amour évident des femmes pour alimenter son ego. On lui prête une grande faiblesse affective envers sa famille. Il a clairement besoin des autres pour exister. Il craint les lieux clos. Sa dangereuse arrogance et sa prétention lui vaudront très certainement sa perte aux Hunger Games.

Le silence s'impose dans la salle. Brutus finit par m'applaudir longuement. Je décoche un regard victorieux à l'adresse de Cato. Ce dernier me dévisage, en proie à une terreur blanche.

_ Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ? Ma cheville gauche... _Personne_ en dehors de ma famille...

La voix de Cato s'étrangle.

_ Lors de ton dernier Litige. Tu protégeais ta cheville gauche et misait tout sur la droite. Je ne suis pas la seule à m'en être rendue compte.

Ma remarque achève de le torturer. Je le sens réfléchir très vite aux conséquences de cette révélation. Un éclair de frayeur traverse ses yeux.

_ Mais comment... répète-t-il. Comment ?

Je lui lance le plus arrogant de mes sourires satisfaits.

_Tu devrais apprendre à observer ce qui t'entoure.

Brutus me félicite.

_ Une corde de plus à ton arc, il semblerait.

_ Il ne lui reste plus qu'à viser juste, crache Cato, la voix pleine de sarcasme.

_ Elle a dit qu'elle ne manquait jamais sa cible. Mais nous aurons tout le temps de voir ça demain matin. Je vous retrouverai pour l'entrainement. Vous aurez tout le loisir de me montrer ce que vous savez faire. Pour l'heure, une tache spéciale vous attend.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les inflexions que prend la voix de mon mentor.

_ Traditionnellement, le district 2 prend l'initiative de rassembler les autres carrières pour l'alliance. Cette tache vous incombe.

Cato hoche la tête.

_ A l'heure actuelle vous êtes pourtant incapables de fédérer qui que ce soit, tant les différents vous opposent. Il va falloir changer ça. Aujourd'hui.

Je lance un regard noir à Brutus. Cato renifle avec mépris. M'entendre avec lui relève de l'impossible. De l'arrogance pure coule dans ses veines. Il manque cruellement de subtilité. Je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. La sympathie qu'il me porte avoisine le néant.

Brutus se lève. Je me redresse, prête à le suivre. Il me fait signe de ne pas bouger. La télécommande atterrit dans les mains de Cato.

_ D'ici quelques minutes, la Moisson sera retransmise sur les chaines publiques. J'attends de vous que vous examiniez ensemble vos adversaires. Pour ma part, je suis attendu sur le plateau. Nous parlerons de vos conclusions dès mon retour.

Brutus disparait, suivi de Stark, l'homme du Capitole. Le bruit d'une porte claque en arrière-plan. Je me retourne vers Cato qui me dévisage d'un air condescendant. Je soutiens son regard, ce qui ne réussit qu'à faire naitre un rictus sur son visage. Il me provoque. Encore.

Je désamorce le jeu. Il m'observe, surpris, lorsque je traverse la pièce et lui fausse compagnie. Je m'approche de la rambarde. A bien y réfléchir, je trouve étrange que personne n'ait pensé à poster des pacificateurs sur le balcon. Depuis le deuxième étage, il me parait facile de sauter et de fuir loin des Hunger Games pour sauver sa vie. Non pas que j'en éprouve l'envie. Une fois choisi, aucun tribut ne peut échapper à l'échéance. Les pacificateurs retrouveraient facilement les fugitifs et je préfère ne pas imaginer le sort qui leur serait réservé. Je soupire, nerveuse. Le soleil décline et les lumières fauves du Capitole se teintent de bleu. L'animation règne en bas. Mes doigts se crispent sur la rambarde. L'envie d'y être me démange. Je brûle de me fondre parmi eux, de fouler librement le sol du Capitole.

Soudain, sa présence ma glace. Je sens son souffle derrière moi.

_ Hey.

Je me retourne et lie mon regard à celui de Cato. Je suis surprise de le trouver calme, dépourvu de tout sarcasme.

_ La retransmission va commencer.

Je suis Cato dans le salon et prend place à bonne distance de lui sur le canapé. Un nouveau rictus zèbre ses lèvres. Sauf erreur de ma part, il doit croire que c'est par peur que je fuis sa présence. Bien que marcher dans son jeu me répugne, il est temps de lui montrer qu'il ne m'impressionne pas le moins du monde. Je me déplace à quelques centimètres de lui

_ Passe-moi la télécommande.

Son doigt monte le son et l'objet désormais inutile atterrit entre mes mains. Sa façon de me narguer m'insupporte. J'ouvre la bouche pour protester lorsque Caesar Flickerman se met à brailler à l'écran.

_ Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue ! Vous l'attendiez tous ! L'événement de l'année ! Je déclare ouverts les 74 èmes Huuuuuuuuunger Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames !

D'un geste vif, je baisse le son. Cato me lance un regard agacé. J'appuie le mien d'un mouvement de tête. Il se détourne de moi.

_... de la Moisson ! Premières images de nos concurrents !

Je reconnais le ciel jaune caractéristique du District 1. Une jeune fille marche jusqu'à l'estrade à l'appel de son nom. Sa beauté semble sauter aux yeux de Cato. Je m'indigne.

_ Elle ne s'est pas portée volontaire ?

A ma grande surprise, le nom du garçon sort lui aussi de la boule de papiers.

Cato éclate de rire.

_ Lui, un carrière ? Un fil de fer comme lui ? Même toi tu pourrais en venir facilement à bout!

J'hausse les épaules.

Mon visage apparait à l'écran. Je viens de me porter volontaire. Cato secoue la tête, désapprobateur. Je monte sur l'estrade d'un pas décidé. Mon visage rayonne d'assurance. Je suis très arrogante. Et puis la voix de Cato se porte volontaire elle aussi. La montagne de ses muscles roule jusqu'à moi. Il me dépasse de plus d'une tête lorsqu'il me serre la main.

Cato m'observe, les bras croisés, un air de jouissance absolue.

_ J'ai tellement plus de prestance que toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme prévu, les tributs du District Trois sont complètement risibles. Cato et moi prêtons attention à ceux du Quatre. Deux enfants effrayés se serrent la main en tremblant. J'en reste muette d'indignation. Cato semble suivre le fil de ma pensée. Les candidats se succèdent. Tous me semblent inoffensifs. Cato finit par bailler d'ennui. Et puis notre attention se mobilise autour d'un visage. Le garçon du District Onze. Les traits fermés, le regard dur, ce géant musclé regarde droit dans l'œil de la caméra, l'air impénétrable.

Cato exulte.

_ Enfin un adversaire à ma taille.

Lorsqu'il serre la main de la petite fille du District Onze, leur différence de taille me saute aux yeux et je ne peux m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. J'imagine son si petit corps se faire broyer par la masse de muscle en face d'elle.

Cato éclate de rire. Je l'entends marmonner sur ce binôme. Il lui rappelle le nôtre. Il commente ma ressemblance avec la fille du Onze.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier, prête à poignarder son épaule gauche lorsqu'un cri déchirant ramène mon attention vers les jeux. Une fille du District 12 vient de se porter volontaire. Cato l'observe avec attention. Je plisse les yeux. Quelque chose dans son attitude me trouble. Je prends le temps de la détailler. Frêle, mal nourrie, apeurée, quelque chose dans son expression la distingue pourtant des autres tributs terrorisés.

Les visages des 24 tributs de l'édition sont regroupés sur le même écran et je compte le nombre de mes plus sérieux adversaires.

Cato croise les bras derrière la nuque.

_ Ça devient donc officiel, je suis le prochain gagnant des Hunger Games.

A l'entendre pavoiser, j'ai dû al à rester stoïque. Les 24 visages me regardent à l'écran. Je me trouve en tête du classement.

Je visualise la couronne au sommet de ma tête. Je sais que chaque longue année de ma vie m'a rivée à convoiter ce prix. Maintenant que l'instant est proche, je sens l'excitation enfler au creux de mon ventre. La victoire aux Jeux me parait amplement possible, à deux adversaires près. Et je sais qu'un seul d'entre eux se dressera sérieusement sur ma route. Mon « partenaire » du District 2. Cato.


	4. Comme un tout petit agneau

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire **_**La somme de toutes mes peurs.**_

**Un grand merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, ainsi qu'à ceux qui mettent cette histoire en alerte. Comme tous les auteurs, j'apprécie énormément toute forme de feed back. **

**Je prends d'autant plus plaisir à écrire en sachant que mes textes plaisent. **

**Ce chapitre lance le ton des suivants. Au fil de cette histoire, une lente valse de sentiments contradictoires viendra s'installer entre les deux personnages. Les rapports de force oscillent entre l'un et l'autre, sous le regard troublé de la fille qui lançait des couteaux. **

**Ce sont ses mots, ses paroles, à vif, jetés, viscérals, comme elle les ressent. Ses pensées nous guident dans les méandres de sa personnalité, depuis ce qui l'a conduit aux jeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle y découvrira. **

**Plus que jamais, les questions se posent autours de l'étrange tandem du District 2.**

**Jusqu'où cheminera l'improbable histoire entre Celle qui n'avait besoin de personne et Celui qui ne vivait que dans le regard des autres ? **

**A la base le rating de ce texte était M. Je l'ai modifié en T car à ce stade de l'histoire, il n'a pas besoin de son M. Mais très vite, les éléments s'enchaineront et la tournure que prendront les choses glisseront vers le M. **

**Toutes les critiques constructives sur cette fic sont les bienvenues. Qu'elles qu'elles soient. **

**En espérant vous revoir au prochain chapitre,**

**Bonne lecture.**

Ses yeux me narguent. Il me dévisage, les bras croisés. Je reste de marbre. Il me jauge, m'étudie. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'arquent en un rictus tranchant, provocateur. Je hais ce sourire. Je rêve de lui sauter au visage et de zébrer sa bouche de la signature de mes deux poignards. Abimer sa peau, son expression. L'envie s'insinue en moi comme le sang s'injecte dans mes veines.

_ Ça fait quel effet ? persiffle sa voix.

Je fronce les sourcils, méfiante, perméable au venin de ses mots.

_ Ça fait quel effet de savoir qu'on va bientôt mourir, mh ?

Son regard s'aimante au mien. Il me sonde. Provocateur, encore. Je reste silencieuse.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû te porter volontaire cette année. Les jeux sont faits, tu le sais. Tu ne gagneras pas.

Je contracte mes muscles, irritée. Je l'observe se pavaner, sûr de lui. Je soutiens son regard mauvais.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, poursuit-il son monologue. Moi, je gagnerai. Je ramènerais l'honneur dans le District 2.

Je serre les poings. L'ombre de ma haine commence à se manifester dans le creux de mon bas-ventre.

_ Si tu me le demande, je donnerai peut être une petite somme à ta famille, histoire de les consoler de ta perte.

Il ricane. Il pense avoir touché un point sensible, mais se désole de me voir indifférente à ses paroles. Je le sens réfléchir à toute vitesse. Puis il regagne contenance et ses yeux se plissent. Il se penche en avant. Sa voix vient se loger dangereusement dans le creux de mon oreille.

_ Je ne vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi. Tu me crieras, tu me supplieras d'en finir. Je verrais la peur s'insinuer dans tes yeux. La terreur figer ton visage de poupée.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, certaine de bien capter son regard. Un rictus malveillant se crée sur mes lèvres. Prisonnière, l'ombre de ma haine cogne contre les parois de mon corps. Mes prunelles lui lancent toute la dimension de ma fureur. Je sens son assurance vaciller un instant. Je l'ai surpris, encore. Il recompose son air intouchable. Les doigts me démangent.

_ Mmh, quel regard ! Tu me veux du mal ? Regarde-toi. Tu es tellement petite. Et tu as l'air tellement fragile. Juste inoffensive. Comme un petit animal. Un tout petit agneau.

Le spectre de ma haine est terrifiant. Je suis à deux doigts de défier les lois du Capitole. J'entends mon sang qui palpite. Il me hurle de planter mon couteau dans sa gorge, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Il fait le tour de ma silhouette, son regard planté dans le mien.

_ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup, pas vrai ? A part pour jouer les enfants sages devant Brutus.

Je plisse les yeux. Je comprends bien qu'il considère ma distance, mon indifférence, mon sang froid comme des signes évidents de faiblesse. Je lève la tête avec mépris.

_ Je n'ai rien à dire aux gens comme toi.

Ma voix brusque tranche le silence entre les murs.

Il ricane encore. Mon regard l'avertit une dernière fois. Une provocation de plus et je ne réponds plus de rien.

_ Aux gens comme moi ? C'est-à-dire les loups ?

Il prend mes menaces à la légère et approche son visage du mien.

_ Tu sais ce que font les loups aux agneaux comme toi, petite Clove ? Ils les dévorent. Ils les attaquent et les attrapent, juste par là.

Sa main se referme sur ma gorge. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il n'a pas le temps de cligner des yeux que ma lame s'abat sur l'artère de son cou.

Deux Muets se précipitent vers nous pour nous séparer. Ils s'immobilisent. Mon regard meurtrier les dissuade d'intervenir.

Cato se recompose un faciès confiant.

_ Bien joué. Pose ce couteau maintenant, avant que l'un d'entre nous ne se blesse.

Je raffermis la prise de ma lame sur sa gorge. Je veux l'assaillir de doutes. Ses prunelles trahissent l'ampleur de sa méfiance. Il me sait maître du jeu. J'exulte. Sa voix m'aboie des ordres.

_ Arrête ça.

Un sifflement de douleur. Il ferme les yeux. Tactique stratégique. Plaisir incontournable. Appuyer ma menace par une démonstration. Un mince filet de sang me coule le long des doigts.

La Muette trouve le courage de s'approcher de moi. Son regard terrifié me supplie de lâcher prise.

Je l'entends ricaner, les yeux ivres d'une leur fébrile, méprisante. Jubilatoire.

_ Tu fais peur aux serviteurs.

Je soupire. L'envie me démange. Mon sang le demande. Mais ma raison l'emporte. Poursuivre dans cette voie me ferait aller au-devant de gros ennuis. J'apaise ma respiration. L'ombre de ma haine s'endort, pour le moment.

_ Menace-moi encore une fois et tu le regretteras, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Mes mots tranchent son sourire satisfait. Un dernier regard froid, glacial, féroce et je relâche ma prise.

Je quitte la pièce, le pas nonchalant et me retire dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge en travers du lit.

De l'autre côté de la porte, je l'entends cracher sa rage. Des bruits de vaisselle heurtant le sol. L'écho de pas précipités.

Il perd son aplomb. Il vient de réaliser. Les muets subissent les foudres de sa colère. Je le méprise tant. Je sens le désarroi dans la faiblesse de son sang-froid.

Je referme ma main autours de mon poignard. Je souris discrètement dans la pénombre. Je suis certaine d'être amenée à revoir couler sur mes mains le sang de Cato.

000

0000000

000

Brutus plante son regard dans le mien. Je fronce les sourcils. Il me commande de lui sourire. Je resterai de marbre.

L'homme en face de moi me montre la face cachée de sa dentition parfaite. Il me tend la main. Je l'observe fixement dans la prendre. J'entends Brutus grogner et lui lance mon regard imperturbable.

_ Ça ne fait rien. Elle ne peut pas être pire que mon tribut des 68èmes. Elle mâchait tout le temps des bouts de tapisserie, où qu'elle aille. Elle était juste abominable.

Je l'observe fixement. Il est pâle, enjoué, un chapeau melon sur le sommet crâne. Ses iris ont la couleur de l'argent et trois zébrures noires apportent leur touche d'extravagance sur ses joues. Il a tout d'un être bienveillant. Je le déteste déjà.

Il pose son doigt sur sa lèvre et me contemple, rêveur.

_ On fera de toi quelqu'un d'inoubliable, princesse.

Je contracte mes poings en souvenir du sort qu'a subi la dernière personne en date pour m'avoir appelée princesse. J'ai du mal à me dire qu'un homme dans son genre puisse avoir mes intérêts à cœur. Je surpasse l'envie de le tuer tout de suite et pose mon regard sur Cato.

Une petite femme perchée sur d'immenses talons lui tourne autours comme une girouette. J'observe son sourire en coin lorsqu'elle lui tâte les muscles du bras. Je vois ses lèvres remuer. Elle éclate de rire. L'entente semble cordiale.

Stark, l'homme du capitole, les invite à s'asseoir. Je finis par prendre place, au centre de la table, contre ma volonté, entre Cato et le Zèbre.

Un Muet me sert du champagne. Les hommes du Capitole lèvent leur verre en l'honneur de leurs tributs du District 2. L'arôme est sucré, pétillant. Je ne l'avais plus senti sur ma langue depuis mon dernier Litige. Tout ce que ce que rencontre mon palais est délicieux. J'en oublierais mes bonnes manières si les atours du Capitole n'étaient pas là pour me rappeler au milieu de qui je me trouvais.

La conversation s'oriente autours des Jeux précédents. On ne parle que d'Aaron, le vainqueur de la 73ème édition. Je me fais discrète. J'apprends qu'il réside au centre-ville, à quelques pas de nos murs.

Cato finit par se joindre à la discussion. Les rires fusent, ainsi que les compliments. Je reste en retrait. Je réprouve ce petit jeu hypocrite. A tous les observer, je sais déjà tout d'eux. Je sais déjà que Brutus se passerait volontiers de son rôle de mentor, que le Zèbre aurait préféré s'occuper de Cato, que la femme n'a d'yeux que pour Stark et que l'homme du Capitole souhaite la mort de Brutus à peu près autant que je souhaite celle du Zèbre.

Et puis, mon nom finit par tomber au cœur de la discussion. La conversation s'articule autour de mes critères physiques, leurs regards à peine posés sur moi. Ils me passent en revue, parlent de moi, agissent comme si je n'étais pas là.

_ Clove est peu bavarde.

_ C'est vrai, ça. On en sait si peu sur elle.

_ C'est parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, à part qu'elle sera une proie facile, pour une Carrière.

Mes muscles me trahissent. Je reste silencieuse, imperturbable, la longueur de mes cils en direction de la chaise de Cato. Je ne cherche pas son visage. Je sais déjà tout de l'expression qu'il arbore en ce moment.

Brutus ne dit rien. La femme ne me quitte pas des yeux.

Le Zèbre s'éclaircit doucement la voix.

_ 57èmes Hunger Games. Une petite du Un avait gagné. Elle avait terrorisé son partenaire qui faisait pourtant deux fois sa taille.

Des commentaires fusent en même temps. J'entends Cato éclater de rire.

_ Pas Clove. Personne ne la connait dans le District. Elle ne leur manquera pas. Si vous voulez l'entendre, profitez de sa présence maintenant. Car je ne la laisserai pas revenir vivante.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je sens l'ombre de ma haine cogner contre les parois de ma chair. Les gens du Capitole se mettent à rire. Ma main se referme autours de ma fourchette. Tout s'enchaine très vite. Du sang gicle sur mon chemisier. Il hurle de douleur. Je viens de planter ma fourchette dans la main de Cato. J'ai le temps d'enfoncer sa chair à vif encore et encore. Puis l'univers vacille. Son poids m'empêche de me débattre. Son regard n'a plus rien d'humain. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de mon cou. Je ne peux plus respirer. Il m'a bloquée au sol, à sa merci, avant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait pu réagir.

Ils mettent plusieurs secondes avant de nous séparer. Ils s'étonnent de ne pas me trouver au bord de l'inconscience. Ils commentent la teneur du regard que je fixais sur mon agresseur tandis qu'il me basculait vers la mort. Je reprends lentement mon souffle sans briser le contact oculaire avec Cato. Il tient sa main pleine de sang contre sa poitrine, essoufflé, luttant pour regagner contenance. Brutus se dresse entre nous deux. Je l'entends hurler que ce n'est pas de cette manière-là que nous obtiendrons des sponsors.

Le Zèbre pose sa main sur mon épaule et la conduit doucement à s'asseoir sur le canapé. La femme reste en retrait. Un air de désastre souffle dans la pièce. Deux chaises renversées, de la vaisselle brisée, des tâches de sang sur la moquette dorée…

Stark pose ses yeux sur moi et se malaxe le front, contrarié. J'entends Brutus hurler sur Cato dans l'autre pièce. Le Zèbre glisse ses doigts vers mon cou, pour examiner l'ecchymose. Je l'en dissuade de mon regard noir. Il retire ses mains, comme brûlé par le feu. Brutus fait irruption dans la salle. Il marche vers moi, le visage déformé par la colère.

_ Toi ! Encore un petit numéro dans ce genre, et je ne suis plus ton mentor !

Il s'attend à ce que je baisse les yeux. Mais je soutiens son regard, prenant bien soin de ne pas le défier. Il se détourne de moi, attrape la silhouette de Cato, grogne deux commandements à Stark, et disparait derrière la porte. Mon regard se fixe droit devant moi. J'entends l'homme du capitole prier les deux invités de s'en aller. J'entends le Zèbre me souhaiter une bonne nuit. J'entends les hauts talons de la femme quitter la pièce. J'entends le silence autour de moi.

Les Muets s'activent pour ramasser les dégâts. Je me lève et m'avance jusqu'à la table. Le garçon esquisse un mouvement de recul. La fille me regarde m'asseoir, terrifiée. Je termine mon dessert en silence.

Je pense à la grande impression que j'ai faite, ce soir. Aux regards méfiants qu'ils posent sur moi à présent, tous autant qu'ils sont. Au sang de Cato, qui a coulé deux fois aujourd'hui à quelques heures d'intervalle. Je souris dans le brouillard de ma satisfaction.

Au bout d'un moment, personne ne revient. L'intervention doit prendre du temps. J'ai pu entailler sa chair profondément. Timidement, une des Muettes trouve le courage de s'avancer vers moi. Je la détaille de mon œil rocailleux. Les cheveux roux, la peau diaphane. C'est celle qui avait tenté de me séparer de Cato lorsque mon poignard s'appuyait sur sa gorge. Je balaye la pièce de mon regard. Ils baissent tous les yeux. Sauf elle. Je décide de bien l'aimer.

Je me laisse conduire vers ma chambre. Elle met mes draps en place et glisse ses mains vers moi dans l'idée de m'aider à ôter mes vêtements. Mon regard l'en dissuade. Ses yeux me demandent ce qu'elle peut faire de plus pour moi. Je lui sollicite un verre d'eau et une coupelle de fraise. Ses pas silencieux disparaissent.

Je m'assois en travers du lit et tombe nez à nez avec une série de gadgets électroniques dont je ne connais pas l'utilité. L'heure à ma montre est précoce et je sens que le sommeil tardera à venir m'habiter. La muette est de retour. Elle dépose son plateau sur ma table de chevet et s'en va dans une courbette. Je la retiens par le poignet. Elle sursaute, apeurée. Je lui demande son nom. Elle me sourit, glisse sa main dans sa poche et en sort un carnet. Ses doigts graciles dessinent frénétiquement les lettres d'un prénom qu'elle me tend. « Alvina ». J'hoche la tête. Je décide de n'avoir à faire qu'à elle et d'ignorer le reste des serviteurs pathétiques. Je lui prononce mon prénom. « Clove ». Elle me sourit. Elle le connaissait déjà. Ses yeux me souhaitent bonne nuit et sa présence se fond dans les murs.

Je soupire. La nuit sera longue. J'ouvre ma fenêtre. La fête fait rage, en bas. Je peux entendre les voix de la clameur scander le nom des Hunger Games. Des lumières brillent de toutes les couleurs. Munis de leurs pires extravagances, les habitants se retrouvent dans les rues. De délicieuses odeurs s'échappent de plusieurs échoppes. De la musique pollue l'oxygène. Je tends l'oreille. Personne ne nous enseigne l'art de la mélodie dans le District 2. Mais ce que j'entends résonne en moi et produit un drôle d'effet sur mon corps. Je m'accoude à la fenêtre, rêveuse. L'immensité du Capitole s'empare de moi. Je brûle de voir au-delà des bâtiments. Je m'imagine, anonyme, au beau milieu d'eux, en train de rire, moi aussi. Happée par les mouvements de foule. Ondulant mon corps au rythme de leurs instruments, comme eux.

J'entends des bruits de pas dans le salon. Ils sont de retour. Je soupire, et ferme la fenêtre, à l'écoute de leur discours.

La porte de Cato claque sèchement derrière lui. Brutus et Stark conversent un moment. Je perçois quelques mots mais renonce à comprendre leurs sens. Lorsque le bruit de leurs pas les conduisent dans leurs chambres, je laisse le temps s'écouler, certaine qu'ils n'aient plus besoin d'en sortir. Je rouvre la fenêtre. Les minutes passent et deviennent des heures. Le sommeil ne me fait pas l'honneur de sa présence.

Mes yeux balayent le parvis du Capitole une dernière fois. L'idée qui germe dans ma tête me parait folle. Mais je brûle de savoir. L'envie s'en insinue au plus profond de moi. Fouler le sol du Capitole. Seule. Libre. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je sais ce désir possible, réalisable. Deuxième étage. Je dois pouvoir saisir ma chance. Ma stratégie se met en place. Un de ses rouages demande vérification.

Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je déambule dans le salon à pas feutrés. Le faste de l'argenterie scintille sur la table. Les tissus de soie reflètent la clarté de la lune qui perce depuis la baie vitrée. Je contourne les meubles et fixe mes yeux sur la porte d'entrée. La seule issue. Le bon sens la veut gardée. L'envie d'en être sure dirige mes pas. Je retiens mon souffle et me penche en avant. Je fais couler dans mes doigts graciles toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable. Sans un bruit, je bascule la poignée. Un mince filet de lumière apparait au sol. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif. Deux silhouettes gardent l'étage. Deux pacificateurs. Mes espoirs s'envolent. Je referme lentement la poignée.

Puis l'air gagne en densité. Brusquement, le poids d'une présence apparait dans mon dos.

_ Tu vas quelque part ?

Mon sang se glace. Une rangée de dents scintille dans l'obscurité. Son sourire malveillant transpire les tourments de sa haine. Une boule de terreur se forme au creux de mon estomac. Mon couteau. Je l'ai laissé dans la chambre. Je suis sans défense. Il l'a déjà deviné.

_ J'espère que tu sais où sont rangées les fourchettes.

Ses muscles se tendent. Son corps s'élance en avant. Mes yeux cherchent un moyen de sauver ma vie.


	5. Le temps venu de tous les surprendre

Les toasts beurrés fondent dans ma bouche. Je mâche en silence, savourant leurs arômes sur le fil du rasoir. Brutus m'observe à la dérobée. Je le maudis de pouvoir lire en moi. Je ferme sa lecture de mes sentiments, sans succès. Mon trouble filtre au travers du masque de mon indifférence.

Comble de l'horreur, il le perçoit, _lui_ aussi. Deux chaises vides nous séparent. Ordre de notre mentor, suite à notre petit spectacle de la veille au soir. Stark, assis en face de moi, observe la scène en retrait.

La tension est palpable. Les deux hommes promènent tour à tour leurs regards de Cato jusqu'à moi, histoire de comprendre. Je me mure dans un silence tendu. Lui reste indifférent. Il est habile. Il veut les tromper. Il agit comme si de rien n'était.

Je peine à ravaler mes angoisses. Aux yeux de tous, la tension vient de moi, pas de Cato. Mon regard le scrute discrètement. Je guette les menaces dans ses yeux. Que son rictus le trahisse. Mais il reste de marbre. Ignorant simplement mon existence.

Je ferme mes pensées, je bloque le flot de mes sentiments. Je retrouve mon moulage de statu de pierre. Je me ferme à lui, mais tout semble converger vers Cato, vers les événements de la veille. Je m'enfonce dans le silence de ma mémoire, nerveuse à l'idée de laisser la situation se reproduire.

_J'entends son souffle à quelques pas de moi. Mes hanches se heurtent aux meubles. J'ai la folie du désespoir. Je le sens jubiler. Je suis sa proie. Il me chasse à travers la pièce. Comme un vulgaire animal. Je reste hors de portée. Je suis plus maligne que lui. Il s'immobilise. Ma silhouette suit le rythme de la sienne. Je tente de lui masquer ma peur. Sans succès. Lui, le géant de pierre me domine depuis les cimes de ses muscles. Mon regard se pose sur sa main. Je fixe son bandage. J'ai pu le blesser, au moins. Je lui crache mon plus lourd mépris au visage._

__ J'espère que tu as eu mal._

_Il me sourit, une lueur des plus dangereuses au fond des yeux._

__ J'espère que tu t'es sentie mourir._

_Je bloque les tremblements dans mes genoux. Je lui fais face, de toute la force de ma voix._

__ Dégage de mon chemin._

__ Non._

_Ce sourire. Cette jouissance absolue. Je fantasme sur l'envie de briser son visage. _

__ Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir ? Tu regrettes de t'être portée volontaire maintenant, mh ? Je te l'avais dit, ptit Agneau._

_La chasse reprend. Je l'entends rire. Je me maintiens à distance. Un léger bruit dans le couloir. Je tourne la tête. Une seconde d'inattention. Une seconde de trop. Il est sur mes talons. Je me faufile entre les deux canapés. Trop tard. Son poids écrase le mien. Je me démène hors de sa prise. Ses poignets me maintiennent au sol. Je suis acculée contre le sort. Encore. A son regard, je sais que les minutes qui vont suivre ne seront que souffrance. _

_Je sens son haleine fleurer le long de mon visage. Je comprends qu'il me respire. Qu'il s'imprègne de mon odeur. Comme un animal. Je bloque les tremblements dans mon corps. Jusqu'au bout, je lui tiendrai tête. Je le sens se pencher jusqu'à mon oreille. Sa voix me chuchote des confidences._

__ Tu sais, ça m'a plu. Ca m'a vraiment plu de sentir ta vie s'échapper au creux de mes doigts. Tu veux qu'on retente l'expérience ? _

_Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de ma gorge. Je plante mon regard dans le sien tandis qu'il se délecte de mon impuissance. Lentement, je m'autorise un rictus._

__ J'ai adoré verser ton sang deux fois dans la même journée. _

_Il perd son sourire. Le jeu ne l'amuse plus. Une douleur fulgurante me brule la cage thoracique. Je retiens les larmes, j'avale les hurlements. Il vient d'enfoncer tour à tour ses deux coudes au fond de mon plexus solaire. Il me bouscule, cogne mes épaules contre les dalles du plancher._

__ Plante-moi une de tes choses encore une fois et je te garantis que mes mains ne s'arrêteront plus de serrer ton cou fragile._

_L'espace d'un instant, l'air me manque. Sa main vient de se refermer sur ma gorge, pour étayer ses menaces. Puis son poids quitte mon corps. J'entends sa démarche s'éloigner._

Je m'essuie la bouche, les mains tremblantes. Je décide que le petit déjeuner prend fin. J'attends la suite des événements. Les mâchoires de Cato s'entrechoquent bruyamment. Je le méprise tant.

Brutus et Stark conversent longuement. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Cato. Il ne me fait pas l'honneur de me le rendre. Je claque la porte derrière moi. Un changement de stratégie s'impose.

0

000

0

La voix de Stark m'invite à les rejoindre. J'ajuste une dernière fois ma coiffure et vérifie la présence de mon couteau en travers de ma botte. Tout le monde m'attend dans le salon. Cato, installé nonchalamment dans le fauteuil, pose furtivement ses yeux sur moi. Mon attitude le nargue, provocatrice. Il se détourne de moi, un sourire en coin. Je lance le ton de la journée. Il n'aura qu'à suivre. Je devine à la courbure de ses lèvres que ce petit jeu l'amuse.

Il s'engage à ma suite dans l'hovercraft. Stark nous explique qu'obtenir cette autorisation lui a été difficile. Brutus se fait un plaisir de lui rappeler que tout ça reste illégal, ce à quoi l'homme du Capitole ne manque pas de lui répondre qu'il en est l'instigateur.

Les rues du Capitole se réduisent à vue d'œil tandis que l'hovercraft s'élève dans les airs. Je colle mon visage à la fenêtre, rapidement imitée par Cato. Si la splendeur du paysage m'impressionne, je sens bien que c'est l'arrachement à sa condition terrestre qui a tout l'air de le subjuguer. Je range cette information dans un coin des tiroirs de ma mémoire.

_ Voilà. C'est ici.

Mes yeux suivent le doigt de Brutus. Il m'indique un terrain militaire en contrebas. L'hovercraft perd de l'altitude. J'évalue les lieux depuis les airs. L'espace n'est pas immense, mais couvert d'arbres à feuilles caduques, ce qui peut constituer une alternative intéressante à notre entrainement.

Une rangée de Pacificateurs nous attend au sol. Des structures de fer se dressent devant moi, de la terre battue sous mes pieds, d'épais bosquets se tiennent en périphérie de ce centre improvisé. En un mot, l'environnement nous ramène chez nous, au District Deux.

Je perçois le promontoire avant Cato. Je m'en approche, fébrile, et commence l'inventaire de nos armes. Epée, sabre, lance, carquois, bouclier, hache, dague, et… un set de poignards. Une étincelle dévorante danse dans mes yeux. Mon sourire s'élargit. Cato finit par s'en apercevoir. Je sens que mon excitation le trouble, lui qui ne s'attendait qu'à lire la peur, la peur de la nuit de la veille sur mon visage.

Brutus veut voir ce dont nous sommes capables. Il nous rappelle qu'il est notre mentor, pas notre entraineur. Qu'il ne nous enseignera pas une seule de ses techniques de combat. Qu'il ne fera rien de plus que nous observer. Que son rôle se borne uniquement au conseil. Et à l'obtention de sponsors.

Il nous défend de nous blesser grièvement. Il nous apprend que le Capitole possède d'étonnantes ressources en matière de guérison, et je juge ses dires vrais au vu de la main de Cato, déjà défaite de son bandage et qui ne comporte aucune égratignure. Il nous répète l'importance du défilé de ce soir. Nous serine que nous devrons être impeccables, parfaits, en bonne santé. Qu'aucune lésion ne devra transparaître sur nos corps.

Il nous explique qu'il n'interviendra pas. Que celui qui tue l'autre précipitera sa mort en chemin. Que les règles du Capitole sont strictes. Deux tributs d'un seul District doivent fouler l'arène des Hunger Games. Si l'un des deux vient à manquer, l'exécution sommaire attend l'autre.

Je prends bien soin d'hocher la tête à chacun de ses commandements. Je vois Cato faire de même. L'envie de passer à l'action le démange. Je souris pour moi-même. Le temps est venu de surprendre tout le monde.

Il se dirige vers le promontoire. Les armes, les armes. Il n'a que ça en tête. Je prends la direction opposée. Je décide d'entrainer mon corps avant mes habiletés. Je m'échauffe longuement sous l'œil impassible de Brutus.

Je perçois Cato enchainer les mouvements d'épée à l'autre bout du terrain. Les regards sont rivés sur lui. Je sens qu'il jubile. Il lui faut son public. Mon excitation enfle au creux de mon ventre. Sa défaite sera d'autant plus amère. Je sens mon corps assoupi, avide de mouvement, avide d'action. L'échauffement est terminé.

Lorsque je m'approche du promontoire, Cato se retourne. Son sourire me nargue.

_ Je t'ai laissé le bouclier. T'en auras plus que besoin.

Je ne relève pas la remarque et pose mes doigts le long des six poignards lustrés. Un seul bouclier. Je sais que Brutus l'a disposé ici à mon attention. Je ne le toucherai pas. Pas une seule fois.

Cato m'observe fixer la ceinture de poignards à ma taille, y ajouter la dague, dédaigner délibérément le bouclier. Il éclate de rire. Je lui lance le rictus le plus mauvais que je possède.

_ C'est toi, qui en auras besoin.

L'ombre de ma haine se réveille au creux de mon bas ventre.

Il me défie du regard. Son plaisir est immense. Je sens qu'il veut jouer. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

Ses gestes me font face. La masse de ses muscles me domine. Il enchaine les démonstrations de force. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil. Ma voix le défie dans un murmure.

_ J'ai pas peur de toi.

La rangée de ses dents me sourit.

_ Il est temps d'y remédier, alors.

Sabre et épée brillent à sa ceinture. Je gage qu'il ne va pas s'en servir tout de suite. J'entends Stark chuchoter à l'oreille de Brutus. Je contracte mes poings. Trois Pacificateurs resserrent les rangs vers moi. Pour me protéger. Aucun d'entre eux ne me croit capable. Il est temps de leur montrer.

Le regard de Cato me provoque une dernière fois. Brutus sonne le début du combat.

Que le spectacle commence.

La masse de ses muscles fond sur moi. Je devine qu'il cherche à me plaquer à terre. Je souris. Ses bras se referment autour d'un courant d'air. Son élan le rend vulnérable. Un coup dans le genou. Le déséquilibre le bascule en avant. Mon poids domine le sien. L'instant d'après une de mes lames s'abat contre sa gorge.

De l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Il m'observe, affable, incrédule. Des murmures dans l'assistance. Le regard éberlué de Stark. Les applaudissements de Brutus. La haine sur le visage de Cato.

Je le nargue de mon sourire et libère son poids du mien.

Il se relève, plus menaçant que jamais. Un rictus féroce perce le masque de son humiliation.

_ Bien joué. Mais voyons maintenant ce que tu vaux vraiment contre _ça._

Sa main empoigne son épée. La mienne se referme autour d'un de mes poignards.

Son corps se rue vers moi. Un coup d'épée siffle près de mon oreille. J'esquive facilement. Un deuxième me percute la jambe. Sans succès. Je cherche à basculer son poids. Il est stable sur ses jambes. Je me rabats sur la distance. Il revient à la charge. Et manque sa cible. Une fois. Deux fois. Je décide de le surprendre. Un de mes poignards se plante entre ses lacets. Un coup bien placé lui traverse le torse. Il bascule en arrière. Sa lame se heurte à la mienne. Mon deuxième poignard s'envole et s'abat contre sa gorge. Encore.

Les applaudissements fusent de toute part. Je sens sa patience se perdre dans les méandres de sa haine. Mon adrénaline adore ça. Sa voix lutte pour ne pas trembler de rage.

_ J'avais promis à Brutus d'y aller doucement pour ton premier jour, mais tu sais quoi, j'ai changé d'avis.

Je fronce les sourcils. Mon trouble ne lui échappe pas. J'ai besoin d'une seconde de réflexion. Il ne me l'accorde pas. Je n'ai pas le temps de le voir venir. Il est déjà sur moi. Je cherche ma dague. Je perds l'équilibre. Sa lame se tient à quelques millimètres de mon cou.

Je pousse un sifflement de colère. Son sourire carnassier me domine. Il se penche à mon oreille.

_ Tu te laisses facilement perturber, mh ? Petite _fille_ fragile.

Je le repousse violemment. Il ricane et se remet en position. J'enrage. La première règle à respecter. Je l'ai oubliée. Ne jamais satisfaire ses provocations. Je respire profondément. Il ne me troublera plus.

Un éclair de malice brille dans ses yeux. Il prépare quelque chose. J'opte pour un changement de stratégie.

Il me fait face. Je tiens la position. Rien ne se passe. Il n'attaque pas. Il m'attend. Je décide de ne pas le décevoir. Je m'élance vers lui. Je dégaine deux poignards d'un coup. Je lutte pour ne pas viser les points vitaux. La courbe de leur vol est parfaite. L'un se plante à quelques centimètres de son pied. L'autre ne termine pas sa course avant de lui avoir effleuré la joue. La surprise le heurte de plein fouet. Je le vois lever son sabre, pour se protéger. Deux autres poignards volent vers lui. Il finit par comprendre et commence à courir. Mon sourire s'élargit. La chasse est ouverte. Je ramasse mes poignards au sol dans ma course. J'ai l'avantage. Sa peur le submerge. Il n'arrive pas à reprendre l'ascendant sur moi. Aucun temps mort possible. Ma haine danse au creux de mon ventre. Elle me crie de le planter jusqu'au sang. De le défaire de sa vie. Je lutte contre l'envie, contre l'appel, contre le gout de ce bain de sang. Mon adrénaline hurle de joie. Il se rue sur le promontoire et agrippe le bouclier. Mes attaquent se resserrent autour de lui. Il le sent. Je lutte pour le contrôle de mes actes. Mon sang appelle le sien. Je lâche un rire cruel. Il prend la fuite. Il s'élance entre les arbres. Je poursuis ses mèches blondes. Le bout du bouclier dévie un de mes poignards. L'ombre de ma haine se jette contre les parois de mon estomac. Elle exulte. Elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Et puis la surprise nous agrippe tous les trois. Les limites du terrain militaire. Cato se retrouve piégé contre un mur. Il me dévisage, haletant. Son courage essaie de masquer sa peur. Je me lèche les lèvres. La main me démange. Je commence à visualiser le début du travail. Chercher ses viscères, ouvrir sa peau. Par où commencer ? Mon sang a soif du sien. J'imagine que je commence à graver l'expression de sa peur, pour toujours sur les rondeurs parfaites de son visage.

_ Clove !

La voix de Brutus me sort de mon extase. Je me retourne. Stark et une demi-douzaine de pacificateurs débouchent au milieu des arbres. Tout le monde me regarde. Un silence glacé tombe sur l'assemblée. Je discerne la peur dans leurs yeux. L'ombre de ma haine faiblit à mesure que ma respiration s'apaise. Je reprends le contrôle de mes actes. A nouveau, le masque de mon indifférence tombe sur mon visage. Brutus pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage de lui et ramasse mon dernier poignard. Mes yeux rencontrent ceux de Cato. Je me détourne d'eux et leur fausse compagnie. Mes pas me ramènent au promontoire.

_ Attends !

Je fais volte-face. Il ne tremble plus.

_ C'est pas fini, ptit agneau.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je pensais l'humiliation assez grande pour ne plus avoir à supporter le défi dans sa voix. Ma voix le nargue avec mépris.

_ T'en veux encore ?

Son sourire carnassier me prend de cours.

_ Oui.

J'exulte. Lui aussi. Ses pas me dépassent. Je les lui emboite. L'herbe se plisse sous le poids de notre escorte. En quelques secondes, nous sommes de nouveau face à face. Il se défait de son sabre, tire son épée et empoigne le bouclier. Un sourire traverse ses lèvres.

_ T'as récupéré tous tes poignards ? On peut y aller ?

Un rictus traverse les miennes. J'attrape un de mes poignards et tranche ma gorge dans les airs, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre ce qui l'attend. Il ricane, très sûr de lui.

_ Tu n'auras pas l'effet de surprise cette fois-ci.

Je me tiens prête, concentrée sur ses pas. Rien ne se passe. Pas un seul mouvement. Il attend mon attaque. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Soudain, il se déplace. Mon corps bouge en rythme avec le sien. Des mouvements circulaires. Il me jauge. La pointe de son épée racle la terre battue. Tous mes sens sont en alerte, le moindre de mes muscles bandé. Et puis le premier coup vole. Mon poignard laisse sa marque sur sa jambe. La masse de ses muscles roule vers moi. Je m'en écarte. Ses yeux me cherchent, ses pas s'aimantent aux miens. Il sait que je ferais tout pour rester à distance. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour la réduire. Je suis plus légère, plus rapide. Je l'évite, le contourne, le nargue, sans jamais réussir à le semer. Je pousse la force de mes foulées. Difficile de le viser. Ma cible est mouvante et je ne dois pas toucher ses points vitaux. Il bouge avec aisance. Je cherche à prendre du recul. Il pare mes attaques avec son bouclier. Deux de mes poignards ricochent. Une grimace de douleur. L'un d'eux vient de lui caresser le bras. Ses iris bleus se foncent. Sa colère me talonne. J'entends l'objet siffler vers moi, et me baisse, juste à temps. L'épée se plante au sol, non loin de ma cheville. L'instant d'après, je me sens happée par une force brute qui assoit son poids sur le mien. Je me démène hors de son emprise. Ce qui ne fait que la raffermir. Je ne lui rendrais pas les choses faciles. Je synchronise mes gestes et mes menaces.

Son épée se plante à quelques centimètres de mon oreille pour me faire taire. L'imbécile. On ne menace jamais vraiment quelqu'un sans arme. Mes yeux trahissent ma pensée.

Un sourire mauvais traverse ses lèvres. Sa main terreuse me caresse les cheveux. Sa voix me chuchote des menaces au creux de l'oreille.

_ Quoi, l'épée ? J'en ai pas besoin, tu m'as déjà vu faire.

L'ombre de ma haine se manifeste au creux de mon ventre. Je mets toute ma force dans ce coup de genou qui lui atterrit pile dans l'abdomen. Le souffle lui manque. Je me dégage de lui pour mieux le rejoindre. Mon poids s'écrase contre le sien. Mon poignard menace sa gorge. Encore.

_ Ton problème à toi, c'est que tu ne m'as jamais vu faire.

Sa langue crache sa haine de ma victoire indiscutable. Mon sourire triomphant s'estompe.

Il m'observe longuement, comme pour se figurer quelque chose. Je m'applique à sonder sa pensée. Il m'en épargne l'exercice. Sa bouche formule tout haut ce que je cherche à savoir.

_ On vient pourtant du même district.

Sa voix se teinte de méfiance.

_ Et je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Pourquoi ? Tu es qui exactement ?


	6. Le bain des anges

_Bonsoir tout le monde, _

_Je reprends enfin les rênes de « La somme de toutes les peurs ». M'excusant de ce mois et demi d'absence, consacré exclusivement à mes études, j'ai fini par trouver le temps de vous livrer le nouveau chapitre, qui amorce pas à pas un changement radical dans les relations entre Clove et Cato. _

_Un grand merci à vous de me lire, de me suivre, de me laisser des reviews, et de faire vivre cette histoire, que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, bien qu'il m'arrive souvent de gouter aux affres de l'insatisfaction avec la narration de cette fic._

_Petit message à ceux qui m'écrivent sans se logger : je regrette de ne pas avoir la possibilité de vous répondre personnellement, mais sachez que vos commentaires sont très, très, très appréciés. _

_Je serais ravie de lire vos avis sur ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture :) _

**Chapitre 6/ Le Bain des Anges**

Brutus et Stark discutent à l'avant de l'hovercraft. Assise à l'arrière, j'observe les agissements des deux hommes. De larges sourires percent l'austérité de leur faciès. Je déchiffre leur langage corporel. De l'excitation, du contentement, de l'intérêt. Beaucoup d'intérêt. Les tributs du District Deux semblent les combler cette année.

Je me mure dans le silence. Mon regard ne quitte plus la baie vitrée. Depuis le ciel, les angles du Capitole forment une symétrie parfaite. Je sens dans les tréfonds de mes endorphines une connexion spéciale avec l'immensité de la ville. Sa beauté me sillonne l'esprit, encore et encore. Je ne me lasse pas de la contempler.

Je sens qu'_il_ me fixe, maintenant. J'entends son souffle avancer vers moi. L'ombre de sa silhouette vient surplomber la mienne. Je ferme les yeux, agacée. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va me dire. Il m'observe en silence. Je sens qu'il cherche ses mots.

_ Pourquoi je t'ai jamais vu à l'entrainement ?

Il me dévisage, l'air grave. Je soupire, espérant lui faire comprendre que mon envie de lui parler avoisine le néant.

_ Tu m'as déjà vue.

_ Impossible. Je m'en serais rappelé.

Cato s'installe en face de moi. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, venimeuse.

_ Tu étais certainement trop obnubilé par ta propre personne pour remarquer l'existence des autres.

Il ignore complètement mes sarcasmes. Ses yeux me fixent. Il me contemple, méfiant.

_ Ils disent de toi que tu es très prometteuse. Ils se trompent. Tu es déjà très talentueuse. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de le savoir, pourquoi ?

Je soutiens son regard, sourde à ses questions. Il lève un sourcil, m'encourage à répondre.

Je le méprise tant.

Mon silence l'agace. Il m'attrape brutalement le poignet.

_ Je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire !

Je me dégage violement de son étreinte. Mes prunelles lui lancent un de mes regards les plus noirs.

_ Doucement, tous les deux.

La voix de Brutus nous interrompt. Ses pas le guident à notre hauteur. Stark reste en retrait, les bras croisés.

Notre mentor nous sourit pour la première fois. Le spectacle est troublant. La rangée de ses dents cariées menace à elle seule le courage de ses interlocuteurs.

_ Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous êtes de loin les meilleurs tributs que nous ayons récoltés depuis longtemps. Cette année le District Deux aura très certainement son vainqueur.

Cato redresse fièrement les épaules. J'attends la suite de l'annonce.

_ Vos forces sont complémentaires. A vous deux, vous ne laissez pas la moindre chance aux autres de remporter les Hunger Games.

Je vois d'ici se profiler le problème. Sa phrase tombe comme un couperet sur le voile de mon intuition.

_ Vous aurez besoin l'un de l'autre pour écraser tous les tributs. Et quand le moment viendra, vous vous affronterez réellement et couverez d'honneur votre district.

Le visage de Cato s'irise d'un sourire mauvais. Il bascule la tête en arrière, provocateur.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'elle pour gagner.

Je croise les bras, prenant soin de soutenir chaque fragment de son regard.

_ Moi non plus.

Brutus frappe du poing sur la table.

_ Cessez vos enfantillages ! Tous les deux ! Tout de suite ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

Son ton se veut menaçant. Je distingue dans l'expression de Cato le reflet de la mienne. Mépris. Malveillance. Défi. Désaveu.

Brutus choisit d'ignorer ce détail.

_ Voilà comment je vois les choses : Vous vous entrainerez chaque matin, ensemble. Au lever du jour. Hors public. Ensuite, vous prendrez part à la mascarade de l'entrainement au milieu des autres tributs, dans les locaux du Capitole. C'est certainement ce que feront aussi les tributs des Districts 1 et 4. Au cours de cette semaine, nous développerons une stratégie. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir ce matin, j'ai ma petite idée de ce sur quoi nous allons miser. D'ici là et pour ce soir, j'attends de vous des relations d'une entente parfaitement cordiale, est-ce que c'est clair ?

J'hoche sagement la tête. La mâchoire de Cato grogne une sorte de oui.

Brutus pose la main sur nos deux épaules, signe de contentement. Il repart à l'avant du cockpit. Je sens les mouvements de Cato lui emboiter le pas. Sa voix s'insinue jusqu'à mes oreilles. J'entends distinctement chacun de leurs mots.

_ Elle me cache des choses. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Personne ne l'a jamais remarquée dans le district. Tu l'as pourtant vue se battre. Ils auraient dû la repérer. C'est comme si cette fille était un fantôme. Je ne me rappelle d'aucun de ses Litiges.

Mes poings se serrent, mes muscles se tendent, malangueillumine le plafond de ma fureur glacée.Parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Comme si je ne pouvais pas entendre. Je ravale mon envie de dégainer mon poignard. Je me lève et chemine jusqu'à eux, discrètement.

_ Elle n'en a probablement jamais fait.

_ Oui, les gamines dans son genre n'en provoquent pas. Mais même. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? Se porter volont…

_ Ça _aussi_, tu l'as oublié.

Ma voix s'élève au milieu d'eux. Tous deux font volteface, surpris. Ils ne m'ont pas sentie venir. Je croise les bras, menaçante.

_ Le Litige aux Fraises. Tu étais là.

Quelques secondes de réflexion. Il vient de comprendre. Les commissures de ses lèvres composent un sourire malveillant. Brutus le questionne du regard.

_ Le Litige aux Fraises. Une sale histoire. Ca a éclaté comme ça, sans prévenir. On a tous retenu notre souffle. Cette pauvre folle de gamine. Personne ne l'a jamais revue. Elle avait douze ans, peut-être moins. Elle a défié un Pacificateur. Ne rigole pas, Brutus. Il est tombé raide mort. Elle l'a tué. Douze ans. Je l'ai vu, j'étais là. Et elle aussi, apparemment.

Mon visage se fige. J'en perds le sourire. De vieux souvenirs éclatent, à la mémoire de cette petite. Son sang, ses cris, sa haine. J'étais aux premières loges de ce Litige qui avait éclaté en plein marché, moins de quatre ans plus tôt. Je pense à sa vie sacrifiée. Son sort funeste. Le buisson derrière lequel son corps fut certainement meurtri, pour avoir tenu tête aux ordres. Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête et retourne m'asseoir.

La suite de la conversation se perd. L'hovercraft amorce son atterrissage. Je lève les yeux vers Stark, qui m'observe en silence depuis de longues minutes. Je tente de percer son expression placide. Il se détourne de moi.

Une rangée de pacificateurs nous encadre. Nous regagnons notre tour d'ivoire.

Je surprends le regard de Cato posé sur moi dans l'ascenseur. Je fronce les sourcils. Il a troqué son sourire moqueur au profit d'une expression songeuse. Je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Brutus nous demande de changer de vêtements. Une nouvelle tenue m'attend, étalée sur mon lit. Je l'observe avec méfiance. Une robe. Un bout de tissu simple, sobre, grossier. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'enfiler qu'on cogne déjà à ma porte. Brutus me presse. Un rituel important nous attend.

Nous sommes conduits dans un nouveau bâtiment. Un édifice adjacent à la tour de résidence des tributs. J'engage mes pas derrière Stark. Je sens ceux de Cato non loin de moi. Les couloirs sont d'une blancheur terrifiante. Des odeurs inconnues me sillonnent les narines. Je pousse tous mes sens en alerte. Brusquement, les pas de Cato se séparent des miens. Je jette la tête en arrière et l'aperçois entrer dans une pièce. Ma main se resserre autour d'un poignard invisible.

Un immense homme maculé de blanc m'attend au fond d'une salle carrée. Il me serre la main, me murmure son nom que je ne prendrais pas la peine de retenir. Stark m'indique la marche à suivre. Je refuse de me déshabiller en leur présence. L'homme de blanc me sourit nerveusement. Il me conduit vers une chambre. Une immense chambre dissimulée derrière un rideau. Je n'en distingue qu'une petite partie, celle qu'on m'attribue. Une grande baignoire cerclée de rideaux se tient sous mes yeux. Son contenu, une marée de liquide blanc, répand de sa vapeur jusqu'aux dalles du plafond.

L'homme de blanc me laisse l'intimité nécessaire. J'enlève mes vêtements et plonge docilement dans la baignoire, comme ils l'attendent tous de moi. L'effet est saisissant.

Mes paupières se ferment. Contre ma volonté. Chacun de mes muscles se détend. Quelque chose de fabuleux se trame sous ma peau. Mon corps bouillonne. Je sens son arôme se distiller dans mon sang. Mon cœur palpite. J'irais jusqu'à supplier pour que ça ne s'arrête pas, jamais. Cette sensation me grise. Ses odeurs sucrées. La marée blanche est un prodige. Ses atomes se mêlent aux miens. Un déferlement de bien être fuse dans mon corps. Je m'enfonce au fond de la baignoire. Un long gémissement retentit dans la salle. Le mien.

J'entends rire. Je me raidis. Cette voix. Cato. Où ça ? Je tourne la tête dans tous les angles de la pièce avant de comprendre. Le sens des rideaux, la taille du plafond, la température de l'air ambiant. Des dizaines de baignoires comme la mienne sont alignées dans l'immensité de la pièce.

Mes yeux tombent sur l'épaisseur de sa silhouette, enrobée d'un flot de rideaux blancs. Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine, mal à l'aise. Sa présence, l'inattendu me rendent tout à coup vulnérable.

Je perçois le son du clapotis de son bain. Ses bras s'étirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il teste les habiletés de ses articulations du coude. Un grognement s'échappe entre ses dents.

_ Tu m'as pas raté, petite peste.

Je me redresse, machinalement. Je sens l'écho de son rire feuler le long de mes oreilles. Sa voix se voile d'amertume.

_ T'es satisfaite ? Plutôt contente de l'impression que tu leur as faite ?

Je bloque ma respiration. Seules quelques gouttes d'eau tombantes percent le silence flottant dans la pièce. Son souffle enfle d'impatience.

_ Me laisse pas parler tout seul, Clove.

J'ignore sa demande, et m'enfonce dans le mutisme le plus complet. Je sens la symphonie de ses humeurs se contracter.

_La politesse t'enseigne de me répondre.

Je soupire, agacée. J'ignore comment lui faire comprendre que mon corps réclame le silence. Ma voix brise l'étau de son orgueil.

_ Je n'ai toujours rien à te dire.

_ Oh, je sais pas, tu pourrais commencer par « Excuse-moi Cato de t'avoir ridiculisé devant tous les représentants du District » ?

La rancune perce depuis l'épaisseur des rideaux blancs. J'observe sa silhouette, nimbée d'un nuage de vapeur. Je mure ma réponse dans le silence. Je sens sa frustration juguler le long de sa voix.

_ T'es tellement frêle, tellement petite. Tu cachais bien ton jeu.

Un sursaut de fierté me secoue brusquement le corps. Ma voix s'élève, brutale, audacieuse.

_ Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

_ Epargne moi tes préceptes, l'enfant modèle !

J'avale un sourire satisfait. J'ai mis le doigt sur un point sensible.Il vient de me dévoiler une de ses faiblesses. Une fois de plus. Je range cette information dans les tiroirs de ma mémoire. Les minutes s'écoulent lentement. Il prend mon silence pour de la peur. Son ton se radoucit.

_ Je sais toujours pas à qui j'ai à faire. D'où tu sors ? Certainement pas de l'académie.

Mes yeux se zèbrent de plaisir. Je sens de la méfiance envahir sa voix. J'ai fini par semer le doute. Par le troubler. Par ternir son assurance. Cette victoire me rend extatique. Je m'autorise une confidence.

_ Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu finisses par me prendre au sérieux.

J'entends son souffle éclater de rire.

_ Honnêtement, ptit agneau… Avec ce genre de gémissement, _qui_ te prendrait au sérieux ?

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer de honte. Ce qu'il reste de ma dignité s'unit pour forger le masque fier de mon arrogance.

_ Prochain entrainement, je te ferais tellement mal que tu supplieras Brutus d'intervenir.

_ Prochain entrainement, je t'arrache le même gémissement de mes propres _mains._

Le silence tombe sur nos menaces réciproques. Au bout d'un moment, je sens Cato sombrer dans les tréfonds de son bien-être.

Je finis par me détendre. Je bascule ma tête en arrière, et m'enfonce dans les méandres du plaisir. La marée blanche étreint mon corps. J'oublie tout de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je ressens chaque parcelle de ma peau, se fondre, voluptueuse, en osmose avec l'univers. J'apprivoise l'onctuosité de ma chair, nimbée de délice.

L'homme de blanc fait irruption près de moi. Il m'indique que le temps du Bain de Anges est terminé. Je sens la paniquer me submerger. Non, non, pas déjà. J'ai envie d'hurler. De lui griffer le visage, de lui planter mon couteau. Il me sourit nerveusement. Je sens que je lui fais peur. Tant mieux. Je me remémore les raisons de ma présence ici. J'attrape la serviette entre ses mains et quitte à regret le Bain des Anges.

Les mots me manquent pour décrire la sensation qui parcourt mon corps. Je pense au District Deux. Personne ne se doute de l'existence de ce Bain des Anges. Ce bain régénérant. Ce bain qui soigne les plaies. Les coupures, l'ecchymose autour de mon cou. Tout a disparu. Je sens chacune de mes cellules déborder de santé. S'ils avaient connu le Bain des Anges… S'ils l'avaient seulement connu.. Ma vie, la leur. Nos valeurs… Tout en serait changé.

On me questionne. Ai-je aimé la sensation ? Oui. On me dit que je serais appelée à revoir le Bain des Anges. A chaque entrainement. On m'avertit qu'il fonctionne comme une drogue. Qu'il peut s'avérer dangereux d'y rester plus d'un quart d'heure. Je note cette information dans un coin des tiroirs de ma mémoire. Je suis reconduite dans mes quartiers.

0

0000

0

Je veille à bien garder deux sièges vides de distance entre Cato et moi. Brutus nous fait face.

_ La première impression est toujours la bonne.

Stark hoche la tête, consciencieusement. Les deux hommes se relaient la parole dans un bal parfaitement synchronisé.

_ Ce soir, on vous présente au Capitole. Ce soir, tout commence.

_ Face aux caméras, face aux public, je vous veux fiers, je vous veux sans peur, je vous veux menaçants, arrogants, comme vous savez si bien l'être.

_ Ils vous craindront, rajoute Stark. Tout sera mis en œuvre pour ça. Des tas de gens s'appliquent à travailler pour vous jour et nuit dernièrement. Une belle mise en scène.

_ Qui ne suffira pas seule. A vous d'y mettre de la substance.

_ Tout dépend de votre prestation.

_ Soyez à la hauteur de ce que le Capitole, non, de ce que_ Panem_ attend de vous. Du grand spectacle.

_ Vous êtes les favoris. Vous serez traités comme tels. Un seul faux pas, et tout peut basculer. Les dérogations, les contournements de la loi, les entrainements clandestins, le Bain des Anges… Les autres n'y ont pas droit.

_ Méritez vos privilèges. Confortez l'opinion.

_ Vous devez plaire, attirer l'attention. Faire oublier les autres.

_ Les autres n'existent pas. Les autres sont déjà morts. Vous seuls méritez de vivre. Prouvez-le.

_ La séduction.

_ Séduisez les sponsors. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Vous êtes partenaires, vous êtes une équipe.

_ Pour le moment. Après, vous pourrez vous mesurer l'un à l'autre, prouver votre grandeur, vous couvrir d'honneur. Mais pas maintenant. Aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, vous êtes le tandem le plus en vue de cette édition. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Cato hoche la tête, stimulé par le défi.

_ Séduisez-les. Qu'ils vous aiment. Et ne vous oublient pas.

Mes sourcils se froncent. Le désaccord se lit dans mes poings serrés. Me faire _aimer_ ? Je n'ai pas passé dix ans de ma vie à torturer mon corps pour me faire_ aimer_. Je n'ai pas aiguisé mes habiletés chaque jour de mon existence au prix d'efforts douloureux pour me faire _aimer._ Je n'ai pas traversé tous ces kilomètres pour me faire _aimer_. Je ne me suis battue depuis toujours, je n'ai pas sué au quotidien l'envie d'entrer aux Hunger Games pour me faire_ aimer._ Je me moque de leurs pensées. Mon talent est mon seul allié. Lorsqu'ils me verront en pleine action, je sais d'avance que les sponsors miseront sur moi. Je serais source de joie, de terreur, d'hébétude, de splendeur, de magnificence. Il ne fait aucun doute que je serais inoubliable.

Brutus et Stark prennent congé de nous. Cato se lève et regagne ses appartements sans un mot. Mes yeux se fixent sur l'heure. Le temps se compte en minutes avant que les équipes de préparation ne viennent nous chercher. Les tributs du District Dix arrivent à peine au Capitole. D'ici quelques heures, nous serons tous parqués dans les étages de cette tour. Je prends conscience des avantages que nous aurons sur les tributs du District Douze, qui enchaineront voyage et parades, terrorisés à l'écran. Je me lève, un sourire triomphant sur mes lèvres, saluant ma grandeur, méprisant les vies d'insecte de tous ces tributs périphériques. Je quitte le salon et me dirige vers la chambre, dans l'idée d'y poser mes pensées quelques minutes lorsqu'une force me tire en arrière, brutale.

Ses doigts agrippent mon poignet et m'entrainent vers un renfoncement du mur. Son regard dur me toise depuis les centimètres qui nous séparent.

_ Ca faisait partie de ton plan ?

Je dégage ma main de l'étau de la sienne.

_ De quoi tu parles.

_ Ne joue pas les innocentes ! T'es bien plus qu'un Niveau V ! Tu m'as terrassé. Et je suis Niveau VIII.

Je sens les tremblements de sa voix chevroter l'ampleur de sa honte, de son trouble, de sa fureur. Il me dévisage, méfiant. Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur malveillante.

_ Tu ne leur as jamais montré, pas vrai ? Ils auraient dû te transférer au niveau supérieur. Niveau VII ou même Niveau VIII. Mais tu ne voulais pas devenir la proie de tous les regards, c'est ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Son regard m'indique le poids de sa découverte. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Les inflexions de sa voix s'adoucissent. Il détache chacun de ses mots pour leur donner plus d'ampleur.

_ Ils disent que tu es prometteuse. Tu ne leur as jamais montré la moitié de ce que tu sais faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me lance un rictus triomphant. Mon expression se glace. Il a _compris_. Il m'a _percée à jour. _Mes jambes tremblent. Je sens l'angoisse de la veille refluer dans mon sang. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me recomposer un masque confiant.

Il désigne l'espace qui nous entoure.

_ C'était pour ça ? Pour ici ? C'était ça ta stratégie pour entrer aux Hunger Games ?

Je soutiens son regard. Son regard bleu, calme, attentif. L'espace de quelques secondes, je distingue une faible lueur de compassion, non, de _compréhension_ dans ses yeux. Mes sourcils se froncent.

J'ose hocher la tête, machinalement. Il me détaille, surpris, dérouté. Avide. Puis le charme finit par se rompre. Ses traits se durcissent, sa bouche se redessine des airs supérieurs. Il me contemple, consterné, depuis les hauteurs de son éternelle arrogance.

_ Pauvre folle…

Mes lèvres se zèbrent d'un sourire mauvais. L'appel au défi le saisit sur le vif. Ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle amusée.

_ C'était très malin, ptit agneau. Mais tu crois que ça va suffire ?

Sa main agrippe sèchement ma mâchoire et la relève pour lui faire face. Ses yeux se verrouillent aux miens. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes joues.

_ Parce que moi je _sais_ que ça ne suffira pas.

Je bascule la tête en arrière et me dégage de son étreinte, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

_ Je ne resterai pas dans ton ombre, Cato. Autant te faire à cette idée tout de suite.

Il me retourne mon air de défi et nos deux rictus s'entrechoquent.

Je sens son regard provocateur posé sur moi lorsque mes pas s'éloignent de lui.

0

0000

0

Je prends le temps de détailler les trois individus frétillants. Trois femmes. Ou alors deux femmes et un homme. A moins que ce ne soit deux hommes et une femme. Leurs trois prénoms ont des consonances inutiles que je ne prendrais pas la peine de retenir. On me fait signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute. Non sans les avoir regardés chacun dans les yeux. Je veux qu'ils me craignent. Tentative réussie.

Je les laisse me dévisager, me scruter, m'ausculter sous tous les angles. L'un d'entre eux me détache les cheveux, l'autre observe mes ongles, le dernier caresse mes taches de rousseur. Je tressaille à chacun de leur contact. Je hais le ton de leur voix, le grain de leur peau, les couleurs de leurs parures.

On m'allonge sur une table pendant des heures interminables. Chaque cheveu, chaque pore de ma peau est examiné, poli, ajusté. Ils redessinent l'angle de mes sourcils. L'un d'eux soulève un problème épineux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les taches de rousseur ?

_ On les lui enlève.

_ Je ne sais pas, Noux. Ça lui donne un certain charme…

_ On pourrait peut- être les lui colorer ?

_ Oh oui ! Du fuchsia ! De l'indigo ! Les couleurs de l'arc en ciel !

_ Non, ça n'ira pas. Trop Capitole.

_ Laissez-les lui comme ça.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Oui, ça pourrait être un de ses traits caractéristiques. Pour la rendre facilement reconnaissable.

Je les laisse discuter de l'avenir de mon visage, en silence. Mon regard ne les quitte pas. Perçant, sinistre. Il les met mal à l'aise. Je m'autorise un sourire en coin. Je sais déjà qu'à mains nues, sans armes, je peux venir à bout de ces trois incapables en quelques secondes.

Je reste docile, des secondes, des minutes, des heures, à supporter le joug de leurs instruments. Je mets un point d'honneur à ne pas bouger d'un cil lorsque la douleur s'empare de ma peau, arrachée pour le bon plaisir des yeux. Lisse, endolorie, nue, elle scintille au contact du baume dont on m'enduit le corps. Je peine à me retenir d'hurler l'inutilité de leur tâche, le superflu de leur existence. J'imagine la pointe de ma lame circuler le long des veines de leurs peaux marbrées. Tout ça me parait futile. Mon apparence physique ne fera pas couler plus de sang. Je hais les ambitions du Capitole.

0

0000

0

Je compte les dalles au plafond. Cent trois. Blanches. Des murs bleus. Deux grandes portes verrouillées. Les minutes passent. Je pense aux autres tributs. Tous terrorisés dans ce genre de salles. Je pense à Cato, certainement en train de tourner comme un lion en cage. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux qu'ils ont rendus doux comme la soie.

J'observe le nouvel aspect de mes jambes, brillantes de perfection.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir. La silhouette du Zèbre apparait. Ses rayures dansent sur ses joues lorsqu'il me sourit. Il me tend la main. Je la saisis, cette fois. Il m'aide à me mettre debout.

_ Bonjour, Clove.

J'hoche la tête.

Il me tourne autour. Comme un charognard. Un rapace. Je lui lance un regard menaçant. Le Zèbre attrape doucement ma main.

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas très bavarde, ni très commode. Je le vois d'ici. Tu m'éliminerais sur le champ, si tu le pouvais. Ça se sent.

Son sourire mielleux m'insupporte. J'ignore où il veut en venir. Mes sourcils se froncent. Je l'observe avec dégout. J'exècre ses manières, le ton de sa voix.

_ Tu n'es pas très douée pour masquer tes émotions.

Sa remarque me pique au vif. Mes muscles se tendent. Je lui lance un regard noir. _Jamais,_ au grand _jamais,_ pire observation me fut faite. Les foudres de mon mépris s'abattent sur lui. Il fait mine d'ignorer mes menaces et s'accoude à l'angle d'un meuble. Ses prunelles me dévisagent, désinvoltes.

_ Je dois t'avouer que je suis très surpris. Je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses vivre un enfer à mon équipe de préparation. A ce que l'un d'eux démissionne. A ce que le sang coule. Mais non, tu as su te contenir. C'est un bon début. Un très bon début. Un tribut maitre de ses débordements, c'est un tribut gagnant.

Je ne réagis pas. Je ferme sa lecture de mes sentiments. Il me scrute, sur ses gardes. Ses bras se croisent sur sa poitrine.

_ Je t'ai observé, tu sais, me confit-il, affable. Et je dois te dire que je pense que tu as toutes tes chances. D'atteindre la finale. Ou même de remporter le titre.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. L'ombre de ma défiance se heurte aux courbes de son visage confiant. Je peux lire le sérieux dans ses traits. Ses paroles se coulent en murmures.

_Sache que plus que quiconque ici, j'ai tes intérêts à cœur. Je veux que tu sois ma championne. La gagnante des Hunger Games. Je mets mon art à ton service. Je vais te rendre inoubliable. Te faire décrocher tous les sponsors.

Un sourire en coin filtre sur ma bouche. Je ne me défais pas de mon air méfiant.

Il mêle une de ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je reste de marbre à son contact.

_ Je veux qu'ils te voient forte, arrogante. Mortelle. Qu'ils te craignent dès le premier regard. Qu'ils t'admirent pour ta beauté. Qu'ils se bousculent tous pour te voir. Que ton nom se lise sur toutes les bouches. Est-ce que tu me laisseras faire le nécessaire pour ça ?

Son chapeau melon remue sur sa tête. La prunelle argent de ses yeux me confirme ses intentions. Il scrute mes gestes avec espoir. Je finis par hocher la tête.

Il réprime un éclat de rire et me demande de le suivre. J'emboite ses pas, prudemment. Nous franchissons la porte. Les couleurs vives de la nouvelle pièce me forcent à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.

_ Bienvenue dans mon atelier ! J'ai conçu pour toi quelque chose de somptueux, quelque chose de parfait. Clove, _chérie,_ tu seras sans doute mon chef d'œuvre.

Je tressaille au son de ces familiarités.

Je balaye des yeux les recoins de l'atelier. La richesse des tentures, les courbes intrigantes d'objets de collection, le déferlement de couleurs, confèrent un aura céleste à cette pièce en désordre. Mes yeux se posent sur les hauteurs d'une gigantesque armoire. Le Zèbre déborde de gestes fébriles, décousus,.

_ C'est une de mes idées. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé avec Vesta sur ces tenues. C'était important que ton partenaire et toi soyez assortis. Est-ce que tu veux la voir ?

J'hoche la tête. Son enthousiasme me rend curieuse. Ses prunelles argent pétillent d'excitation. Ses mains cachent mes yeux. Je les laisse entretenir le suspense. Je sens la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrir en grinçant.

_ Est-ce que tu es prête ?

Je pousse un oui guttural qui ne me ressemble pas, et le regrette aussi tôt.

Ses mains s'écartent doucement de mes yeux et mon regard se pose sur quelque chose de scintillant. Je n'ai pas le temps de détailler la tenue qu'il m'entraine déjà ailleurs.

_ Regarde ça !

Il m'agite ses dessins sous mes yeux.

_ Vous allez rayonner ! Les regards ne seront posés que sur vous !

Je lui arrache un de ses dessins. Un personnage sans tête, vêtu d'une longue robe de fils d'or resplendit sur le papier. Sa coiffe lui confère un port altier. Ses yeux, s'ils étaient dessinés, lanceraient des éclairs.

Un autre papier me présente l'éclat de son partenaire. Un homme calme et sans visage dont les vêtements d'or soulignent les moindres courbes de sa musculature. Je cligne des yeux, surprise de voir à quel point les deux personnages se complètent.

_ Tu aimes ?

J'hoche la tête, un sourire au bord des lèvres. Le Zèbre se frotte les mains, satisfait.

Il m'invite à le suivre, dans l'arrière salle de son dressing.

Je lui remets ses dessins entre les doigts et dirige mes pas vers l'armoire. La robe est magnifique, étincelante.

Je pense à Naeva, le tribut féminin de l'édition précédente, qui avait dû porter des liasses de tissu informes, odieux, qui lui conféraient l'air d'une prune avariée.

Je m'imagine enfilée d'or. Nul doute qu'avec ce vêtement, n'importe quelle âme chétive aurait l'air d'une déesse martiale. Un fluide enivrant, délectable, se forme au creux de mon ventre : L'euphorie.

Je me surprends à aimer la tournure que prennent les choses.

Il semblerait après tout, que le sort me soit favorable.


	7. Regarde moi, Panem

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Je poste enfin la suite de cette petite histoire dont je suis ravie du succès. Enormes merci à tous mes lecteurs (et particulièrement à ceux qui laissent des reviews). J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**Chapitre 7 / Regarde-moi, Panem**

La main du Zèbre se glisse dans mes cheveux, poursuit son cours le long de ma peau. Les méandres d'un long collier s'accrochent à mon cou, l'ornent avec finesse. Debout face au miroir, mon reflet se tient droit, resplendissant d'élégance.Mes courbes parfaitement moulées dans l'or du costume sonnent comme un appel au défi. Tout dans mon apparence inspire les affres du péril.

Je détaille la force de mon regard, cerné d'or, le port de mes épaules, altier. J'ai l'air invincible. Un sourire mauvais se grave dangereusement sur mes lèvres.

Je sens la main du Zèbre ajuster un des derniers plis de ma robe. Je soupèse le poids de mon costume. Plusieurs kilos de fer, de tissus empêtrent ma silhouette en équilibre sur des escarpins. Je dompte ses lignes, l'apprivoise, apprend à me mouvoir avec.

Je pose mes yeux sur les joues rayées de mon habilleur.Il me contemple, un sourire radieux planté sur les lèvres.Ses prunelles argent brulent d'orgueil.

_ Tu repasses par-là, après. Je t'aiderais à enlever tout ça. Tu es magnifique.

Le silence nous étreint graduellement. J'observe mon allure céleste de démon de la mort. Fier. Puissant. Fatal.L'ombre de ma haine valse au fin fond de mon ventre. Je la sens se tordre de faim, avide. Ses cris fiévreux résonnent dans l'abîme de sa prison de chair.

Mon souffle enfle d'impatience.

Les zébrures des joues de mon habilleur s'animent au fil de son expression songeuse.Face au public, il me veut froide, distante, triomphante. Ses mains me servent une boisson sucrée, pétillante que j'avale d'un trait.

_ Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

J'hoche la tête et repose mon verre, malhabile. Son regard s'agrippe au mien, au travers du miroir. Un éclair de surprise fuse dans l'argent de ses prunelles. Une seconde. C'est le temps nécessaire pour qu'il le perçoive. Mon trouble**. **Il l'a vu dans mes yeux, mon instant vulnérable. Je me recompose un faciès confiant, imperturbable.

Je ferme sa lecture de mes sentiments. Je lui masque tout de ma nervosité. Il ne doit rien savoir de mes angoisses. Rien. L'illusion doit perdurer.

Trois coups secs à la porte. Le visage de Stark apparait, encadré de deux Pacificateurs. L'homme du Capitole, plus élégant que jamais, semble être passé par les soins d'un habilleur, lui aussi. Ildévisage la pièce de son expression suffisante. Ses yeux me contemplent et sa bouche s'arque d'un sourire satisfait.

_ Quel talent, Céphius. La petite Clove est …

Ses mots se perdent. Ma voix s'élève, audacieuse.

_ Est quoi ?

Stark me sourit, affable.

_ Très impressionnante. Il est temps d'y aller.

Il me tend sa main. Je m'avance vers l'escorte, et la saisis simplement. Mon regard se lie à celui du Zèbre. Ses traits se baignent d'un sourire calme. Je sais pourtant qu'il exulte.

_ Je te retrouve en bas. A tout de suite.

J'hoche la tête, et la porte se referme sur l'atelier du Zèbre.

J'engage mes pas dans le couloir, à la suite de Stark. Deux pacificateurs ferment la marche.

Le bruit de mes talons couvre les cliquetis secs de leurs armements militaires. Je perçois la souplesse des bottes de Stark glisser le long des dalles de marbre. J'observe à la dérobée le visage des deux soldats du Capitole. Je garde en tête que nous venons du même District. Qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance de donner force et gloire à leur destin, comme je m'apprête à le faire. Que ce sort aurait pu m'attendre, si ma voix ne s'était pas fait entendre lors de la Moisson. J'étale fièrement l'expression de mon plaisir aux angles d'un sourire arrogant.

Au fil des escaliers, le silence se dénoue. Stark me fait part de l'importance du moment à venir. Il m'explique que nous attendrons dans l'arrière salle, avec tous les autres Tributs, et qu'il me sera formellement interdit d'engager la conversation avec les autres Districts.

_ Vous serez les plus intéressants. L'attention se portera sur vous. Restez mystérieux. N'en dévoilez pas plus.

_ Et Cato ?

_ Brutus est parti s'en occuper. Il te rejoindra d'ici très peu de temps.

Le silence finit par tomber lourdement. J'observe les alentours, nerveuse. Au fur et à mesure que nous marchons, les couloirs s'engorgent de monde. L'agitation commence à se faire sentir. De nombreux Pacificateurs défilent devant la porte. Les serviteurs se coulent en une valse de va et viens. Le flegme de Stark se fend d'un léger sourire.

_ On y est.

Nous débouchons sur une esplanade pavée de blanc. J'observe la largeur des portes, la hauteur des plafonds, les poignées d'or fixées à hauteur humaine.

Stark me fait face, la mine sévère.

_ Ecoute moi bien Clove, je veux l'entrée du District Deux fracassante. Je veux que tous les autres Districts soient terrifiés lorsqu'ils vous découvriront. Il y a un arrière balcon au fond de la pièce. Tu vas attendre ici. Cato te rejoindra. Brutus et moi seront en bas, avec l'équipe de préparation des chevaux. A notre signal, vous faites votre entrée. Tu as bien compris ?

J'hoche la tête. Il me fait signe d'entrer. Je redresse le menton, me remémore les paroles du Zèbre et fixe mon regard sur l'horizon.

_ Clove.

L'homme du Capitole me dévisage. Je sens le trouble percer au travers du masque de sa bienséance. Il ouvre la bouche, et me formule ses encouragements sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Débrouille-toi de gagner les jeux. Tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire le Capitole.

Il saisit ma main et, sans me laisser le temps de protester, y dépose un baiser. J'observe son expression tiède, douceâtre, placide, de mes yeux pleins de stupeur.

Il se détourne. Je frissonne en le regardant partir. L'ombre de ma haine se vautre de dégout. Galanterie, courtoisie, délicatesses… Je maudis cet homme et ses politesses.

Je sens les regards des deux Pacificateurs me fixer lourdement. Cette condescendance… C'est le District qui me rappelle à lui. Je les méprise tant.

Je reprends contenance. Mon visage se ferme. Je lève le menton, hautaine. Mon souffle enfle des tourments de ma hâte. Je veille à ce que leurs yeux ne quittent pas ma silhouette au moment où je franchis la porte.

La lumière artificielle perce au travers des panneaux de bois. Je distingue l'immensité d'une salle, parée de matériaux de soie, de velours. De nombreux techniciens s'activent, des ordres affluent dans mes oreilles. Ils mettent au point les réglages de son, de lumière, de scénographie. La tension est à son comble.

Je me faufile hors du chaos de leur organisation et m'éclipse discrètement dans un renfoncement du mur, conformément aux ordres de Stark. Glissée au creux de l'interstice, je m'accoude au balcon. Douze chariotsse tiennent sur les dalles d'un grand parvis.

Je distingue en contrebas l'éclat de couleur d'un costume tapageur : la fille du Un. Affublée de froufrous et de plumes en tous genres, sa silhouette se tortille d'excitation dans un rose des plus criards. Je plisse les yeux. Deux des tributs ont leur tête entourée d'un heaume ridicule. Ceux du cinq, le District de l'énergie. Le couple du Huit a de quoi se morfondre de honte. Leurs tenues bariolées leur confèrent des allures de saltimbanques. Le spectacle est grotesque.

Je tourne la tête, à la recherche de Cato. Je remarque que nous sommes parmi les derniers membres absents de la parade. La quasi-totalité des tributs se dévisagent en contrebas. J'observe la complicité entre les deux individus du District Un. Ils se chuchotent des remarques à l'oreille. Tout me dit qu'ils évaluent leurs adversaires. Les tributs du District Quatre ne se regardent même pas. Pathétique. Je gage qu'ils seront parmi les premiers à mourir.

Je fronce les sourcils. Brutus apparait dans le hall du bas, en début du cortège. Il me repère et m'envoie un signe de tête entendu. Je balaye des yeux l'étage. Toujours aucune trace de Cato.

Et puis les portes s'ouvrent. J'entrevois le scintillement d'un costume doré. Je perçois l'ampleur de son élégance. Mon souffle se perd en travers de ma gorge.

Je pense à son nom scandé par la foule, lors des combats publics dans le District. Je pense à toutes les fois où son nom était cité en exemple, par les entraineurs du centre. Je pense à la façon dont elles le regardaient, toutes folles de désir. Et brusquement, je les comprends tous.Cato se tient devant moi.

Je sens ma chair frissonner.

Il est incroyable. Eblouissant**.** Mes yeux refusent de se détacher de lui. Les dessins du Zèbre avaient vu juste. Ses vêtements d'or soulignent chaque muscle de son incroyable corps, depuis la cuisse jusqu'à l'épaule. Sa démarche lui donne des airs de prince héritier du chaos. Il a des allures de miracle auréolé d'or sur terre.

Ses yeux trouvent les miens. Il se dirige vers moi.

Je me redresse et relève le menton, orgueilleuse. Je le fixe, l'observe, le scrute sans discrétion. Mes yeux avalent chaque ligne de son corps. Il me dévisage longuement, sourire en coin. Il se montre impressionné. J'en avais oublié mon apparence, toute aussi miraculeuse que la sienne.

Nos regards refusent de se défaire de l'habit doré de l'autre.

Cato finit par briser le silence.

_ T'as l'air d'une reine.

_ Toi d'une statue grecque.

Son sourire s'élargit. Il me montre ses poignets cerclés d'or.

_ Non, un Dieu, pas une statue.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, agacée. Il me toise, me jauge, essaie de me dominer. Je soutiens son regard, hostile, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne m'intimide pas.

Cato finit par s'adosser au mur, histoire de mieux me faire face. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, m'examinent, l'air détendu.

_ Brutus m'a briefé. Pour qu'on fasse ça bien et ensemble. Il veut qu'on soit unis. Qu'on renvoie l'image d'un District menaçant, tous les deux. Coopérer. Avec moi. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver ?

J'esquisse un sourire notoire. _Coopérer. _Je le fixe de mon regard supérieur.

Il me dévisage, dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne viendra jamais. Puis il finit par comprendre la portée de mon langage non verbal. Le défi le stimule.

Il secoue la tête, amusé. Je le sens s'approcher de moi.

Je croise les bras, sans sourciller. Mes épaules se cognent contre ses muscles. Je sens son rire non loin de mon oreille. Il jauge ma silhouette. Sa voix m'apparait comme un murmure.

_ T'as pris quelques centimètres ?

J'ouvre la bouche, une réplique bien cinglante en tête. Mais quelque chose agrippe brutalement le pli de ma robe. Je sens ses mains tirer violemment sur le tissu. Ses yeux ont le temps de se poser sur mes chaussures. J'esquisse un geste brutal. Il se recule, menacé par mes offensives. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier. Je lui promets de tomber dans les pires souffrances.

Il ne se démonte pas. Ses yeux me sabrent de défi.

_ Enlève-les. Tu pourras jamais marcher avec ça.

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens, le regard acéré. Je détache chaque syllabe de ma voix doucereuse.

_ On nous a prévu une entrée triomphale. Le costume fait partie de la mise en scène.

Son rire teinte au creux de mon oreille.

_ T'en as probablement jamais porté, tu vas te prendre les pieds dans ta robe. Tu vas nous rendre ridicule. Tu vas just...

_ Tais-toi. Je sais ce que je fais.

_ Je te jure que si tu fais honte au District...

_ Ce sont les gens du Capitole, ou ceux du District qui te font si _peur _?

Mon sourire s'élargit au moment où le sien disparait. Je sens ses mots trembler au fond de sa gorge.

_ Tu sais quoi, petite Clove ?

Il m'agrippe le bras et me chuchote distinctement ces menaces qui ne me font pas ciller.

_ C'est toi, qui devrais avoir _peur_.

Je me dégage de lui, les lèvres victorieuses. L'appel au défi l'éperonne, le titille. Sans un mot, nos deux esprits se mettent d'accord.Ce sera pour plus tard.

Il me sourit, l'espace de quelques secondes. Une expression détendue lui traverse le visage. Puis il se renfrogne et s'accoude à la rambarde. Je devine qu'il détaille tour à tour nos vingt-deux adversaires.

_ Regarde-les. Ils sont tous pitoyables.

J'hoche la tête, d'accord avec lui. Pour une fois.

Le silence se pose entre nous. Je jette des coups d'œil réguliers vers mon mentor, m'assurant de ne pas manquer son signal.

Cato soupire lourdement.

_ Tu tuerais lequel en premier, si tu pouvais choisir ?

Mon regard balaye le hall en contrebas. Parmi la vingtaine de tributs, mon choix finit par tomber sur une robe argentée.

_ Elle. Son air hagard. C'est celle du Trois, je crois.

Je scrute chacun de leurs visages angoissés.

_ Ou bien lui. Celui du Neuf.

_ Pourquoi ?

Je suis surprise qu'il cherche à me faire la conversation.

_ Une tête de premier de la classe.

Le silence retombe. Je finis par réaliser que son point de vue m'intéresse.

__ Et toi ?_

Il fait mine de réfléchir.

_ Le gamin du Quatre. Ses bouclettes. Horripilantes.

_ C'est tout ?

Son doigt pointe un menton terrifié sous un chapeau ridicule.

_ Y a elle, aussi. La fille du Dix.

_ Oui, je vois pourquoi.

_ Y a aussi…

Nos deux voix se superposent.

_ La fille du Douze.

Je l'observe, stupéfaite de nous découvrir un point commun.

Le regard de Cato s'attarde sur le char du District Douze.

_ Y a quelque chose que j'aime pas du tout chez elle.

J'hoche la tête, sans pouvoir mettre des mots sur cette sensation. J'observe la fille en question. Habillée toute de noir, en pleine discussion avec son mentor. Je la détaille, j'analyse son regard, ce qui se dégage d'elle, sa façon de se tenir. Tout en elle respire l'arrogance, le refus. L'appel au défi.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Il va falloir...

_ Oh, Clove, le signal.

Je me retourne et suis le regard de Cato.Brutus agite la main vers nous, en contrebas.

_ T'es prête ?

_ Oui.

J'amorce mon départ lorsqu'il me retient par le bras.Son regard se plante dans le mien, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

_ Humilie-moi, et je te garantis que tu seras la première à tomber dans l'arène.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas _Cato_, personne ne te remarquera. Tous les regards seront braqués sur moi.

Il se rit de l'audace de ma remarque et me renvoie mon air supérieur. Quelques secondes de silence scellent notre pacte d'allégeance momentané.

_ C'est l'heure de marquer les esprits. _On y va._

J'engage mes pas à la suite de ceux de Cato. Ses grandes jambes me distancent. Je lâche un juron. N'avait-on pas dit _ensemble_ ? Il finit par comprendre et rectifie discrètement le tir. Très vite, il marche à ma hauteur, embrassant le rythme de mes talons qui cognent sur les marches du grand escalier. J'arbore mon air le plus solennel, le menton haut relevé. Cato se tient droit, les sourcils froncés, plus menaçant que jamais.

Tous les regards se tournent vers nous. J'entends des murmures fuser dans l'assemblée. La tension monte immédiatement. Ils sont terrifiés. Je jette un coup d'œil à Cato, qui me le rend aussitôt. Deux rictus mauvais zèbrent nos lèvres à l'unisson. Je prends le temps de planter mon regard dans les yeux de chaque tribut de chaque District. Je veux qu'ils tremblent. Qu'ils me redoutent. Qu'ils me craignent.

Brutus nous accueille, un sourire victorieux en travers des lèvres.

_ Bel effet, nous murmure-t-il.

Cato pulvérise tout ce qui bouge de son regard plein d'orgueil. Je suis plus subtile. C'est le danger, l'envie de sang, qui se lit dans le mien.

Stark fait de sa main un tremplin pour hisser mon corps sur le chariot. Cato prend place à mes côtés. Nos deux chevaux sont noirs comme l'enfer. Un de nos serviteurs ajuste encore une fois les harnais.

Je sens l'œil de Cato posé sur moi. Il m'indique l'étendue de sa suffisance, la dose de son orgueil, la teneur de son sentiment de toute-puissance. Je souris pour moi-même. Il jubile. C'est un sentiment contagieux.

_ Tenez-vous comme ça.

C'est la voix de Vesta, son habilleuse. Je les observe échanger un regard complice. Elle place mes mains le long des rambardes du chariot, dans un schéma qu'elle me dit de retenir. Elle me dévisage. J'évite de croiser son regard.

_ Une dernière chose pour compléter vos costumes.

Les joues rayées du Zèbre ondulent de plaisir. Dans ses mains, deux objets dorés scintillent de mille feux. Je lui lance un regard suspicieux. J'entends le rire de Cato, condescendant.

_ Pourquoi faire ?

_ Pour la postérité, grogne Brutus. Enfile-ça.

Les mains de Vesta le coiffent d'un casque ailé, serti d'or. J'entends Stark discuter de la valeur de l'objet avec mon habilleur, la bouche remplie de compliments. Cato s'offusque de l'absence de miroir, cherchant par tous les moyens à juger des attraits de son reflet sur une surface laquée du char. Il finit par se tourner vers moi, perplexe, dans l'idée de lire mon opinion, saisie sur le vif de mon expression. Je le fixe, impassible.

Il soupire, agacé.

_ Mets le tien. Que je puisse imaginer de quoi j'ai l'air avec ça.

Le Zèbre dépose sur ma tête le design de son heaume ailé. Je prends quelques secondes pour m'acclimater à son poids. Son volume limite l'ampleur des mouvements du cou. J'étire mes muscles, m'habitue à l'objet,relève la tête, rive mes yeux droit devant moi.

Et croise le regard de la fille du Un.

Je fronce les sourcils. Elle me jauge depuis son char, un grand sourire indéchiffrable en travers des lèvres. Quelques mots à l'oreille de son partenaire et le garçon se retourne, nous fixe, le visage insondable.

Je sens Cato gonfler sa musculature. Il vient de les remarquer. Il les fixe à son tour. L'instant d'après, les Tributs du Un se recentrent vers l'avant de leur char. Mon regard croise celui de Cato. Ses yeux me questionnent, teintés de méfiance.

_ Ne leur adressez rien, chuchote Brutus. Pas un regard, pas une parole avant demain. On en sait trop peu sur eux, pour l'instant.

J'hoche la tête, le regard braqué sur la robe à plume de la fille du District Un.

_ Ça va commencer, avertit Stark.

Mes muscles se tendent. Je réprime un léger frisson d'adrénaline. Ou d'angoisse. Notre équipe nous enivre d'un dernier flot de conseil.

_ La tête haute, Clove, toujours !

_ Pas de sourires, pas d'empathie, un air conquérant, dur, farouche ! Un comportement de vainqueurs !

_ Surtout que personne ne descende du char.

_ Ne regardez pas ce qu'il se passe en arrière. A aucun moment.

_ Saluez la foule. Sans débordements. N'oubliez jamais l'importance de votre public.

_ Redresse les épaules. Joue de ta carrure.

_ Qu'ils vous craignent. Qu'ils vous adulent.

_ Montrer clairement que vous êtes les Tributs les plus dangereux de toute cette édition.

J'hoche la tête à chacune de leurs recommandations. Je sens Cato se laisser gagner par l'impatience.

Brusquement, la lumière change. Graduellement, nous sommes plongés dans le noir. Quelques lueurs s'illuminent au sol**,** prenant clairement la forme d'une autoroute vers le triomphe. Je sens les pacificateurs s'agiter. Sortie de nulle part, une voix feutrée nous couvre de son timbre officiel.

__ Mesdames et messieurs les Tributs, il est temps d'entrer en scène. Au décompte, que le premier chariot se tienne prêt. 29... 28... 27... 26..._

Je sens mes mains empoignées, placées brutalement sur la rambarde du char. Je lève le menton, regarde droit devant moi, sourde aux tremblements dans mes jambes.

__ 19... 18... 17..._

Je sens le souffle de Cato s'accélérer, son cou se tendre. Le Zèbre enjambe la rambarde et réajuste mon casque, aligne l'angle de ma mâchoire. J'entends les voix de Brutus et de Stark s'entremêler, l'agitation monter dans l'assistance. Le Zèbre murmure un dernier mot que je ne comprends pas.

_ _3... 2... 1... Départ !_

Le char du District Un se met en branle. Le grand rideau coulisse lentement, laissant le rayonnement d'une lumière aveuglante avaler les silhouettes des Tributs du Un.

Un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Cato. Il me toise, me défie du regard, m'exhorte à le suivre. Mon sourire malveillant s'engage à la suite du sien. Nos chevaux s'agitent. Une légère secousse remue le sol.

L'attelage s'ébranle. Je sens mes yeux happés par la lumière. Le public est en liesse.

La cérémonie des Jeux peut enfin commencer.

_ ...Bienvenue aux 74eme HUUUUUUNGEEEEER GAAAAAAAAAMES !

La voix du présentateur rugit dans mes tympans. Son rire tonitruant s'entrelace aux hurlements de la foule. Je lutte pour ne pas me boucher les oreilles.

La clameur est assourdissante. Une marée de couleurs s'étend sur des mètres à n'en plus finir. Ils sont des milliers, installés sur les gradins, à trépigner sur leurs sièges, à applaudir, à s'époumoner nos noms.

Plus de gens que je n'en ai jamais vu nous acclament. L'ombre de ma haine frissonne au fin fond des parois de ma chair.

_Regarde-moi, Panem._

J'entre en communion avec eux. Je salue la foule. Mes gestes sont souples, aériens. Ceux de Cato rigides, massifs. Il lance son regard le plus noir. Je porte mon masque le plus vicieux, le plus énigmatique.

La voix off annonce les noms des tributs du District Un. Leurs sourires parfaits brillent de mille éclats. Les syllabes de leurs noms se détachent du brouhaha des cris de la foule. La fille se trémousse, frétille de plaisir, embrasse le public. Le garçon accueille leurs acclamations à bras ouverts. Les Tributs du Un semblent nés pour être sous les feux des projecteurs.

Et puis, subtilement, les syllabes commencent à changer de ton. Je prête l'oreille et reconnais les consonances de mon nom et de celui de Cato.

Nos visages défilent à l'écran. Je parais fière, dangereuse, mortelle. Il respire les tourments du chaos.

Je donne un coup de coude à Cato.

_ Regarde. Là-haut.

Ses yeux s'agrippent à l'écran. Un sourire assouvi s'accroche à ses lèvres. Ce moment rêvé, cet instant de gloire. Nos adrénalines déferlent à l'unisson.

Je repère les gradins des sponsors. Leurs yeux sont braqués sur nous. Je les salue, audacieuse, mes yeux droits dans les leurs.

La foule se tord d'applaudissements. J'ai conscience de faire forte impression.

Le District Trois s'élance à son tour. La caméra ne s'attarde pas sur eux. Nos noms résonnent toujours au milieu de la clameur. Cato me lance un regard fiévreux, victorieux, que je lui rends.

Nous sommes au centre de l'attention. Je me pavane. Je succombe à toutes les audaces. Galvanisé par la foule qui s'enroule, se plie, se déforme pour m'apercevoir, par ces milliers d'yeux qui me scandent, m'auscultent, m'exhortent à leur plaire, je rayonne, j'irradie, je brûle de plaisir.

Des milliers d'yeux braqués sur moi. Suspendus à mes gestes. A contempler les grâces de ma science. A reconnaître l'ampleur de mes talents. Je sombre aux tréfonds de leurs faveurs, de leur passion.

_Regarde-moi, Panem. Je suis ton astre, ton corps céleste. Je brille, regarde-moi. Et crains-moi. Craignez-moi, tous._

Je pense au District Deux qui ne perd pas une miette du spectacle derrière ses écrans. A leurs bouches béates, à leurscris de joie, au déluge de leur étonnement. 

Je pense aux autres District, terrifiés, à présent surs de laisser leurs Tributs dans l'arène. Car nous sommes clairement le centre d'attention de la parade.

Le District Deux entre dans l'histoire. Ils se détournent tous des autres. L'or de nos costumes les fascine. Je m'applique à leur faire teinter le reflet de mes mouvements. On me lance un rose. Je suis au comble de mon art. Cato harangue la foule. Une pluie d'applaudissement déferle sur nos têtes. Une rapide œillade satisfaite nous unit. Il se rengorge.

Je suis prise dans la spirale, prisonnière de l'engrenage. J'entends mon nom, dans leurs bouches, je vois mon reflet, à l'écran, je perçois la terreur irradier des autres chars, je sens ma joie se déhancher, l'ombre de ma haine, bondir, se débattre, hurler de rage et d'impatience, secouer mon corps d'adrénaline, l'entourer d'assurance, le faire nager dans une mer de plaisirs idyllique.

Et puis un cri, un mouvement de foule, un bourdonnement de surprise secoue la clameur. Le sourire de Cato se rétracte. Les syllabes de nos noms s'envolent.

Quelque chose de colossal se passe clairement en fin du convoi. L'ombre de ma haine, fébrile, repère l'écran le plus proche. Sa vision se brouille.

Le District Douze.

Ce sont eux, leurs silhouettes, qui brillent de mille feux, d'une beauté éclatante, noyées dans des jets de flammes.

Ce sont les visages des Tribut du District Douze que tout le monde acclame. Debout, irradiants de fierté, arrosés de flammes, main dans la main. Le monde a les yeux rivés sur eux. Définitivement.

Ils les acclament, les ovationnent.

Le District Deux vient de se faire _balayer_ par l'entrée d'un minable bourg périphérique.

Je me recompose un faciès confiant. Je garde en mémoire que l'image de mon visage atteint toujours les caméras. Que personne ne doit saisir l'ampleur de mon instant vulnérable. Je jette un regard à Cato et retiens un hoquet de stupeur. Les yeux vissés sur chaque écran, le souffle démoniaque, le regard noir. Je le sens bruler d'un feu intérieur, irradier de colère, se perdre dans un brasier de pensées meurtrières.

Le char du District Un foule les derniers mètres avant de faire une embardée symbolique : la parade touche à sa fin. D'instinct, notre attelage vient se ranger sur la droite, et s'immobilise, parfaitement aligné à celui des Tributs du Un. J'ai le temps d'observer l'expression fermée de leurs visages, avant que les charriots des District Trois et Quatre viennent me boucher la vue. Je détourne mes yeux des Tributs du Quatre, tremblants de tous leurs membres, et observe calmement l'arrivée progressive des District Cinq jusqu'au Onze. Ovationnés, radieux, les visages du District Douze perdent subitement leurs flammes lorsque le dernier des chars vient se ranger dans l'orchestre structurel.

J'oublie les écrans et focalise mon regard sur le public. Sans crier gare, quelqu'un me lance une rose que je saisis avec aisance. Un coup d'œil à l'écran suffit pour me signaler que la fille du Douze en a déjà les bras chargés. Le regard noir de Cato me brûle le profil.

Lentement, la clameur se dissout. Le silence tombe dans les gradins. J'en avais oublié l'allocution annuelle du Président Snow, la plus haute autorité du Capitole et de tout Panem. J'observe la blancheur de sa silhouette, depuis les étages qui nous séparent de sa sommité.

Sa voix ténébreuse grésille au travers des hauts parleurs.

__ Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue. _

L'agitation cesse instantanément. Son autorité s'abat sur les milliers de sièges de l'assemblée. Sa solide silhouette blanche balaye chaque sourire, fait mourir l'onde effervescente, s'érige en maître incontesté. Il nous souhaite la bienvenue, salue notre courage et notre sacrifice. Son ascendance sur la foule est incroyable. Ils sont rivés à ces gestes.

__ Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable._

Le souffle de Cato a bien du mal à se tarir. Il me jette une œillade sombre, anxieuse.

De nouveau, nos chars se mettent en branle. Je m'accroche à sa rambarde, le dos droit, froide, impériale. Son regard croise le mien. C'est la colère froide, l'ivresse de sa fureur, l'envie de sang, que j'y lis. Son expression miroite la mienne. Nous quittons le regard des caméras.

Les serviteurs nous réceptionnent.

Un silence de mort règne au sein de l'équipe du District Deux. Brutus m'aide à descendre du char. Les mains de Vesta délestent Cato de son casque, redorent le pli de sa cape. Je croise le regard du Zèbre, qui évite le mien. Les rayures de ses joues ont tout perdu de leur frénésie. Des compliments fusent au sein de l'équipe du District Un. J'entends des rires juguler chez le District Six. Ceux du Huit ont toutes les peines du monde à retirer leurs costumes. La tension se relâche.

Tout le monde respire, à l'exception de Cato. Je suis son regard, braqué en direction du District Douze. Les sourires sur leurs lèvres attirent mon attention. La fille prononce des paroles vives en direction de son mentor, Haymitch Abernaty, miraculeux vainqueur des Cinquantièmes Hunger Games. L'escorte se trémousse sur place, tout le monde a l'air si fier. Je méprise chaque cellule de leurs rires.

Mes yeux se plissent. Ils viennent de nous apercevoir. Nos regards se croisent, l'espace d'un instant. Je sens leurs muscles se tendre, leurs sourires s'effacer, le malaise les gagner. Haymitch les entraine à l'extérieur. Le regard de Cato ne quitte pas la silhouette de la fille. Pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée au Capitole, il se mure dans le silence.

Stark ouvre la marche et nous conduit vers l'ascenseur. Ce sont les Tributs du District Sept qui nous rejoignent au sein de l'espace clos. Leur costume de papier nous oblige à nous serrer les uns aux autres. J'en profite pour les scruter. L'un comme l'autre baissent la tête, cherchant par tous les moyens à détourner le regard. La peur s'insuffle dans leurs veines. L'ombre de ma haine désire déjà leur sang. Un de leur mentor, Johanna Mason, inoubliable vainqueur des71eme Hunger Games**,** fixe Brutus droit dans les yeux. Je jette un coup d'œil à Cato, amusée. Aucune réaction. Le visage fermé, le regard noir, absent, concentré, il s'engouffre hors de l'ascenseur dès que l'espace le lui permet.

Stark et Vesta échangent un regard inquiet. J'emboîte les pas de Brutus. Un Muet accourt vers nous, terrifié. C'est le bruit d'un vase fracassé contre le sol qui résonne dans l'appartement. De nouveau, tout se passe entre ses poings et le reste du monde. Ses vêtements d'or voltigent sous le joug de sa masse musculaire. Il fait pleuvoir sa haine sur le mobilier.

Stark ouvre la bouche, indigné.

Des Muets se précipitent pour ramasser les débris. Cato claque violemment la porte de sa chambre. Un air de désastre flotte dans l'atmosphère.

Je réprime un petit rire.

Son auditoire. Ses spectateurs, ses contemplateurs. Détournés, dérobés, volés. Cato l'enfant prodige a bien perdu le centre de toutes les attentions. Cato, l'auréolé, l'adulé, s'est vu voler la vedette. Cato, le favori, la graine de vainqueur, fait vibrer l'étage au son de ses enfantillages. Mes yeux se teintent de pur mépris.

Brutus croise les bras, impassible.

_ Et voilà pourquoi on n'investit jamais sur l'étage du District Deux, se désole Stark.

0

000

0

Les prunelles argent du Zèbre fixent mon dos dénudé. J'observe son reflet délasser les nœuds de ma robe au travers du miroir. Le silence est à couper au rasoir.

Je ravale toutes les formes de ma haine. Il masque sa déception. J'observe la mort de la déesse de guerre auréolé d'or sous le coton imbibé d'eau fraiche. Sans son maquillage, son allure triomphale perd de sa superbe.

Je tais mon ressentiment. Le Zèbre évite mon regard. Je reste de marbre au contact de ses doigts froids sur ma peau.

Un vent de douceur baigne encore son visage. Il me sourit légèrement, non sans amertume.

_ Tu as été merveilleuse, murmure-t-il pour mes yeux.

_ Non. La fille du Douze. Pas moi.

Je perçois l'ombre d'un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

_ Tu as marqué les esprits ce soir. Tu as été parfaite.

_ Le District Douze. Ce sont eux dont tout le monde parle.

_ Ils ont simplement crée la surprise. Ils seront vite oubliés, une fois dans l'arène.

Je ferme les yeux, mobilisant mes efforts pour contenir ma fureur.

_ Aies confiance, Clove.

Je laisse ses gestes caresser les courbes de ma chevelure. Je me mure dans le silence.

_ Tu sais, on m'a tout raconté de tes aptitudes. Encore une fois, tu as fait grande impression.

J'écoute ses confidences d'une oreille distraite.

_ Sur ton mentor, ton escorte, ton partenaire… Tu as même effrayé certains pacificateurs. Peu de monde peut se vanter de ça. Et certainement pas la fille du Douze.

Le Zèbre émet une pause, prend le temps de capter mon attention.

_ Tu es très particulière.

Mon regard agrippe le reflet du sien, depuis le miroir qui nous fait face.

_ Aussi, j'aimerais savoir une chose.

Mes muscles se tendent. Mon instinct crie méfiance. J'ai raison de redouter les affres de sa curiosité.

_ Pourquoi les journalistes trouvent-ils si peu d'informations à ton sujet ? Ils ont ratissé le District, tu sais. Oh, ils en ont tellement trouvé sur Cato. Tout le monde avait de quoi dire sur lui. Mais pas sur toi, Clove. Pourquoi ?

Je lui lance un regard noir, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'un changement de sujet s'impose. Le Zèbre continue de s'interroger, imperturbable.

_ Ça ne leur ressemble pas pourtant. Le District Deux. Des bâtisseurs. Téméraires. Le culte de l'excellence, le sacre de l'honneur. Des machines à détecter le talent pur. Comment as-tu pu passer inaperçue si longtemps ?

Ma voix tressaille, laisse filtrer le trouble au travers de ma question.

_ Vous semblez bien connaitre le District. Vous y avez travaillé ?

_ Non. J'y suis né.

_ Vous vous êtes échappé ?

_ Oh non, ils nous auraient retrouvés.

_ Alors comment ?

Je chasse les aigus de ma voix tremblante, masque le désespoir de ma question.

_ Comment vous avez fait ? Pour en arriver là ?

Je désigne ses dessins, son atelier, les rayures sur ses joues.

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Mon père. Il faisait partie des sélectionnés. Il a pu devenir Sentinelle au Capitole. Nous avons déménagé. Ils ont fini par oublier mes origines. C'était il y a des années.

_ Maintenant, les sélectionnés n'ont plus le droit de partir avec leur famille.

_ Je sais. Tu l'aurais voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Quitter le District Deux.

J'hoche la tête.

_Plus que tout au monde._

_ Sois la gagnante des Hunger Games. Et tes rêves les plus fous auront toutes les chances de se réaliser.

0

000

0

_ Et quelles déclarations vous voulez que je fasse exactement après ça, Brutus ?

_ Rien n'a changé, l'angle de tir reste le même, nous n…

_ Facile à dire pour vous !

Je sens le Muet qui me sert du vin tressaillir à chaque éclat de voix. L'ambiance est des plus tendues.  
Deux sièges vides sur ma droite, la fureur de Cato s'entérine au creux de son assiette. Il se mure dans le silence, les traits du visage fermés comme la pierre, la main vissée sur la fourchette, probablement en train de la broyer.

Je mange en silence, indifférente à leurs enfantillages. Je qualifie leur attitude de puérile, j'estime qu'ils font preuve de peu de ressources, pour des représentants du plus terrible de tous les Districts.

L'homme du Capitole fixe ses yeux sur l'heure. Brutus attrape la télécommande, et le journal tapageur des Jeux apparait à l'écran.

Mon visage défile sur la chaîne nationale aux cotés de celui de Cato. Je suis altière, arrogante, dangereuse.

Un rapide résumé de la parade s'expose à l'écran. Les costumes de chaque tribut sont passés en revue par la voix nasillarde d'une présentatrice embarrassante.

La voix off, serinée d'excitation, nous annonce que les interviews réalisées dans les différents districts sont désormais disponibles sur le Canal Hunger Games. Quelques extraits sont retransmis sur la chaîne nationale.

Le rire de Brutus résonne à travers la pièce.

_ Il me tarde d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire à ton sujet.

Son regard se fixe sur la silhouette arrogante de Cato. Stark lève les yeux au ciel. Je focalise mon attention sur l'écran. J'observe, attentive, le moindre indice informatif sur mes adversaire, fidèle à ma devise. _Connaître son ennemi pour mieux le faire tomber._

L'œil de la caméra se noie dans le ciel jaune du District Un.

Une très belle femme, aux yeux bleus, la chevelure ensoleillée, nous vante les mérites de sa fille, la belle blonde du District Un. En arrière-plan, une maison -sa maison- me donne une idée de son cadre de vie : luxueux.

Un groupe de garçons chante les louanges de Marvel du District Un. Leurs visages, au nombre de huit, m'indique la sympathie que ses pairs lui portent. Je sais déjà qu'il s'agit d'un être particulièrement sociable.

Le paysage change. Des édifices de fer, un sol de terre battue… Des images du District Deux.

Un visage que je connais si bien apparait à l'écran. La voix rocailleuse de Lyme complimente les aptitudes de Cato.

"_ Mon Tribut des 74èmes vous en mettra plein la vue."

Cato se redresse fièrement sur son siège. Brutus esquisse un sourire.

"_ Il est fort, habile, indomptable, poursuit Lyme.Regardez-le bien : vous avez devant vous le vainqueur des 74ème Hunger Games."

De nombreux cris d'encouragements fusent derrière Lyme. Ils sont des dizaines à s'être rassemblés pour Cato. La caméra agrippe l'image de visages connus, de visages que j'exècre, les dents pleines de sourires.

Cato bombe le torse. Je sens son ego s'envoler. Sa bouche se signe d'un rictus malveillant. Son regard converge vers moi.

_ Et toi ? Qui va défendre tes intérêts ?

J'hausse les épaules, indifférente à ses provocations.

Je sens l'attention de Brutus et Stark se cristalliser.

C'est un visage jeune, arrogant, qui transparait l'écran. Cato manque de s'étouffer.

_ Nerri ?

C'est bien elle. C'est bien l'image de ses yeux de serpent qui nous toise depuis l'écran. Ses lèvres vengeresses débitent le flot de sa déclaration.

"_ Clove ? On ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est. Personne ne la connait dans le District. Très peu de gens l'avaient remarquée. Elle est sortie de nulle part, le jour de la Moisson. C'était pourtant mon tour. Elle a défié nos règles. On espère tous qu'elle le paiera."

Je cligne des yeux, impassible. J'observe sa face d'insecte s'enrouler le long d'un sourire que je jure de finir par écraser tôt ou tard.

Brutus se racle la gorge.

_ C'est qui cette fille ?

_ C'était ma partenaire, à l'entrainement, ricane Cato. C'est elle qui se serait tenue là si _mademoiselle_ n'avait pas bravé l'interdit.

Son visage se fend d'un soubresaut. J'éclate d'un rire mauvais.

_ Nerri aux Hunger Games ? Elle aurait été la première à mourir. Elle sait à peine tenir une arme. Il la battait tout le temps.

Mes yeux se plantent dans les siens. J'y distille une lueur audacieuse qui ne fait que gonfler son amusement.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu as gagné au change.

Je sens Brutus étouffer un rire, Stark dévisager le visage choqué de Cato. Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin dans notre petit jeu en leur présence.

Cato se tourne vers Brutus.

_ Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'elle a raison.

Brutus fronce les sourcils. L'image vient de changer brusquement. Sans crier gare, Stark vient de se brancher sur le Canal Hunger Games. Son regard suspicieux me dévisage. La sélection se penche sur mon nom. Je soupire amèrement. Je les ai intrigués. Ils veulent en savoir plus. C'est le reportage sur ma personne qui se lance à l'écran.

La voix d'une présentatrice enjouée prononce les quelques lettres de mon prénom.

"Peu de choses sont à dire sur le Tribut féminin du District Deux. Nous avons ratissé le village sans trouver quiconque habilité à nous en apprendre plus sur elle."

La caméra fixe la porte en bois d'un taudis qui m'est familier.

"Deux sources anonymes affirment penser qu'elle vit dans cette maison. Personne n'a été en mesure de nous accueillir, et le lieu semble comme déserté."

Ils ont forcé la porte pour prendre des plans de l'intérieur. Je me félicite d'avoir dissimulé toute trace de vie, d'habitation, quelques heures avant la Moisson.

Le visage de Nerri, perfide, résume en quelques mots la situation.

"_ Clove ? On ne sait pas vraiment qui elle est. Personne ne la connait dans le District. Très peu de gens l'avaient remarquée. Elle est sortie de nulle part, le jour de la Moisson. C'était pourtant mon tour. Elle a défié nos règles. On espère tous qu'elle le paiera."

Mes poings se contractent sous la table. J'imagine sa tête à portée de tir. Sa peau scarifiée de la lame de mon poignard. Je n'oublie pas de lui réserver un sort ignoble dès lors de mon retour au District.

"Ses professeurs décrivent une élève travailleuse et introvertie. Ses camarades de classe parlent d'une personnalité froide, solitaire, en marge de leurs contacts."

Cato me dévisage, le regard méfiant, les bras croisés. Je fais mine de l'ignorer.

" Le mystère reste intact autours de Clove, l'énigmatique Tribut du District Deux. La commission lance un appel à témoins. Que tous ceux capables de nous en dire plus se manifestent, une récompense de 15 000 000 zl est à pourvoir."

Le reportage se conclue sur ces mots et l'écran devient noir.

Je sens tous les yeux se braquer sur moi. Je leur lance mon regard impénétrable. J'attends que l'un d'eux formule tout haut sa pensée.

_ Comment tu expliques ça ?

_ Je ne l'explique pas, Brutus.

Le flegme de Stark me sonde en silence. Cato me lance un regard à mi-chemin entre la jalousie, l'admiration et le dégout.

La voix de mon mentor tremble d'agacement.

_ Enfin, comment c'est possible ?! On n'efface pas les traces d'une vie comme ça ! Il doit bien y avoir au moins une personne susceptible de...

_ Je t'ai dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle.

Brutus se tourne vers Cato.

_ Cinq ans d'absence et voilà ce qui se passe ? Qu'avez-vous fait du District ?! Entre les gamines qui tuent les pacificateurs, celles qui disparaissent...

_ Des gamines qui tuent des pacificateurs ? s'étonne Stark.

_ Le "Litige aux fraises", une vieille histoire qu'ils m'ont racontée ce matin.

Cato lève les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est sa stratégie, tu ne vois pas ? Ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle pour pouvoir mieux se révéler...

_ Stratégie ou non, ça ne change rien aux conséquences d'une telle annonce...

_ Calmez-vous, Brutus, c'est un bon point pour nous. Un atout. Elle n'a qu'à miser sur cet aspect énigmatique des ch...

_ Un atout ? Mais quel genre d'ineptie faut-il entendre de plus pour...

Je serre les poings, furieuse. L'ombre de ma haine ricane entre les parois de ma chair. Mon cas se retrouve analysé, disséqué, passé au peigne fin. Ils me morcèlent, se questionnent, explorent mon intimité.

Ils n'ont pas remarqué que je leur ai déjà faussé compagnie.

0

000

0

L'ombre de ma haine valse contre les parois de ma chair. J'ai du mal à contrôler sa bile, à la passer sous silence. J'appuie mon dos contre le mur, serre les poings, et prend le temps de réguler ma respiration. Ce sont les pas de la Muette, Alvina, qui me ramènent à la réalité. Son regard doux m'observe, des questions se forment sur ses lèvres. Je balaye sa curiosité d'un revers de manche. Elle baisse les yeux. Sa demande, silencieuse, résonne entre les murs de la pièce.

_ Un verre d'eau. Et une coupelle de fraise.

Ma nervosité s'envole au rythme de ses pas. Je chasse toute forme de haine de mon esprit. Elle s'en revient, dépose discrètement l'objet de mon envie au centre de la pièce et se retire discrètement.

Je soupire, et délasse la gaine de mon bustier. Sans maquillage, sans costume, j'ai l'air d'une gamine à peu près pubère. Le miroir me renvoie le reflet de cette expression que je hais: celle de l'enfant qui se battait pour survivre. Je détourne la tête et dénoue mes cheveux. Ils tombent en cascade le long de mon dos, me confèrent des allures plus félines.

Je m'installe à la fenêtre, la coupelle de fraises entre les mains. Dehors, les lueurs solaires ont laissé place à celles de la nuit. J'observe les va et viens des passants, silencieuse. Le fruit est croquant, juteux, comme je les aime. Son arome se déverse dans un torrent de saveurs mélancoliques au fond de ma gorge.

Je repense aux murmures de la foule, au rouge de son sang, à la pointe de mon couteau enfoncé sa poitrine, au cri rauque qui sort de ma bouche, au regard passé de celle que j'étais.

Je m'autorise cette plongée pècheresse au cœur d'un souvenir que je répugne à oublier.

Et puis, brusquement, la porte s'ouvre. Sa silhouette déboule dans ma chambre.

_ Clove, est-ce q...

Son regard se pose sur moi. D'instinct, je redresse les épaules. Cato. Il m'a saisi dans un instant vulnérable. Je n'ai pas le temps de dissimuler la coupelle de fraise. Son regard balaye ma silhouette, oscille entre mon visage horrifié et l'objet caché derrière mon dos.

Il me dévisage longuement. Le bord de ses lèvres se retrousse dangereusement. Il vient de comprendre.

_ Alors c'était ça...

Sa bouche se tord d'un rictus enchanté, moqueur.

_ C'était toi, la fille du Litige aux Fraise ?

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis sur le chapitre :) Review !**


	8. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection !

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Oui, je sais, le Chapitre 8 s'est fait attendre... Mais le voici ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions. Merci d'être aussi nombreux à lire cette histoire, immense merci à ceux qui la commentent et mension spéciale à ceux qui la suivent :). En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

**Chapitre 8 / Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection.**

Mon souffle se meurt dans ma gorge. La porte se ferme discrètement. Il vient de nous murer ensemble, en marge des esprits du Capitole. Cato se tient là, le dos droit, en pleine expectative, désireux d'entendre une musique que je refuse de lui servir.

_ C'était toi ?

Ses paroles se heurtent à mon silence. Il patiente, dans l'attente de ma réponse. Les secondes s'égrennent dans le vide.

_ Je veux l'entendre.

Sa voix résonne de nouveau dans la pièce. Il ne rencontre que son propre écho. Je suis bien déterminée à ce qu'aucune syllabe ne franchisse mes lèvres.

Mais brusquement, la masse de ses muscles fond sur ma silhouette. Ses gestes sont rudes. L'épaisseur de sa main se referme autour de ma machoire. Il me relève le menton, me force à lui faire face. Mes yeux le toisent depuis les hauteurs de ma haine. Son regard se fixe au mien. Un sourire victorieux lui balaye le visage.

_ Evidemment que c'était toi, pauvre folle.

Je me dégage de lui. L'ombre de ma haine tressaille au son de ses ricannements. Je le sens s'agiter, en proie à une énergie nouvelle.

_ 2734, année fantastique. J'entre aux Hunger Games avec la fille du Litige aux fraises...

Depuis le fond de la pièce, je peux sentir son ego gonfler. Il se rengorge, l'espace de ses mots. Puis, il m'observe un instant, visiblement en quête de quelque chose. Mes yeux cernent les contours de ses attentes, que j'ai du mal à définir.Le silence pèse de tout son poids dans la pièce, noue une sorte de lien, palpable, tangible, entre nous.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, brisé par un éclat de rire.Un rire impertinent, désinvolte, ouvert. Insensé. Cato me contemple. Son sourire est presque franc.

_ Tu réalises que tu es une _légende_ dans le District ?

Quelque chose d'ardent s'anime au fil de ses paroles. Ses yeux brillent d'une pleine dose d'admiration.

_ Il nous arrive encore de parler de toi. Ca s'est pourtant passé il y a des années.

Je frissonne au son de cette confidence.

_ La gamine du Litige aux fraises. Tellement de théories ont été échaffaudées sur ta mort...

Je rive mon regard au sien, défiante. Qu'il se taise. Je ne veux rien savoir de la pluralité de mes morts. Il me détaille en silence, un simple rictus satisfait sur le bout des lèvres.

_ Je crois que t'as des choses à me dire.

_ Non, moi je crois pas.

Je détourne le regard. Je sors de son piège et chasse le souvenir loin de mes paupières. Cato se tient droit, désemparé. Je sens les mots se bousculer dans sa bouche avant qu'il ne les crache.

_ Bordel est-ce-que tu réalises que tu es la seule personne à avoir _tué_ un pacificateur encore vivante à ce jour ?

Il semble chamboulé par l'ampleur de ses propres paroles. Il n'en revient pas. De ses lèvres s'échappe un léger rire poussif.

_ Toi et tes petits bras de crevette... Il te vient d'où ce talent ? Et ces reflexes ? Et toute cette haine ?

Je lui lance un regard noir. L'ampleur de mon mépris se heurte à la teneur de son regard ployé, méfiant, inquisiteur. Il s'autorise un sourire en coin.

_ T'es un sacré morceau, "Clove". Tu me ferais presque peur.

L'ombre de ma haine jubile au fond de ma chair. Je redresse les épaules, défiante. Un rictus glacé envahit mes lèvres.

_ Tu commences enfin à comprendre.

Il se rit de mon audace, un peu surpris. De nouveau, quelque chose de franc traverse l'expression de son visage.

_ Raconte-moi. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas couverte de cicatrices ?

Son ton, avide, à la limite de la supplique, couvre l'ombre de ma haine, chamboule la masse errante au fond de ma chair. L'espace d'une seconde, une seule, je crois discerner l'amorce d'une dose de bienveillance. La courbe de mon dos se tend. Je noie mon doute au milieu de mes certitudes et garde les lèvres fermées, hermétiques à ses mots. Il reste prudent dans ses signes d'impatience.

_ Je veux savoir à qui j'ai à faire.

_ Tu le sais maintenant.

Ma voix clot le débat. Il le comprend, et peste à l'intérieur de son moi. Son ego n'a pas l'habitude de se voir refuser ses demandes. Il laisse échapper un long soupir de frustration.

_ Brutus ne l'a pas encore deviné.

J'hoche la tête. Et mesure soudain l'ampleur terrible de la situation au coeur de laquelle je me tiens pourtant si droite. Le rapport de force n'est plus en ma faveur. Cato possède une arme susceptible de me nuire, et il le sait. Il l'a réalisé avant moi. Je me maudis, maintiens bien le masque de l'indifférence en place et cache tout de mon air contrit, hérissé, sidéré de lui avoir cédé un coup d'avance sur moi.

Le sourire malveillant de Cato s'étend jusqu'au bout de ses lèvres.

_ Ca peut très bien rester entre toi et moi, tu sais. Moyennant certaines compensations.

J'esquisse un mouvement de recul. Son visage se penche vers moi. Je sens la paume de sa main effleurer l'angle de ma joue.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te soudoie par mon charme.

Je me dégage de lui, de son approche, et me relève, agacée. Ses yeux me scrutent, m'examinent, me fouillent. Me perturbent.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, au juste ? Pourquoi t'es là ?

Il se redresse et croise fièrement les bras, le sourire inspiré de celui qui vient d'être illuminé par le fond d'une idée soudaine pendu dangeureusement le long de ses lèvres.

_ J'ai une proposition à te faire.

J'hausse un sourcil, curieuse. Il se vente d'avoir saisi ma pleine attention.

_ Je t'ai bien observé. Tes qualités sont nombreuses. Je te trouve un certain talent.

Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens. Je scrute la rangée de ses dents refleter dangereusement les lumières de la ville.

_ Je veux qu'on forme une alliance.

Je l'observe, incrédule, comme attaquée par surprise. Mais reprends vite contenance et marche sur le fil du doute que je discerne en lui.

_ On forme déjà une alliance, Cato. Le clan des Carrières. Avec les Districts Un et Quatre.

_ Non. Pas ce genre là. Une alliance plus... serrée. J'ai pas confiance en eux.

Le sourire me monte aux lèvres. J'éclate d'un rire goguenard.

_ Et tu as confiance en moi ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je lis clair en lui. Il peste à l'idée de se contredire. Ne supporte pas le fait de phraser, de reconnaître, d'avouer que non, il ne me fait absolument pas confiance. Je lui épargne la peine de formuler son désaveu.

_ J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me hisser au sommet.

Ses muscles se tendent. Sa respiration anfle, sa carrure s'oxygene, irritée.

_ Tu refuses mon offre ?

_ Exactement.

_ Tu le regretteras, petit agneau.

_ C'est ça, ouais.

_ Reflechis bien. Tu pourrais vite t'apercevoir de ton erreur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et les plante au creux des siens, arrogante.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Je n'ai rien à gagner de ton alliance.

Cato croise les bras. Il me dévisage, depuis les hauteurs de sa silhouette, un sourire amusé sur le bout des lèvres.

_ Ne sois pas si prétencieuse, tu pourrais y laisser des plumes.

Mon regard ne quitte pas le sien. Je le jauge autant qu'il me jauge. Soutiens le poids de sa morgue , lui renvoie l'image de son orgueil.

_ Je te laisse encore deux jours pour y réfléchir.

Mon langage corporel le dénigre. Il fait mine d'ignorer la provocation. L'ombre de ma haine tremble, à l'intérieur des parrois de ma chair. Il l'a piquée au vif, l'a tiré du sommeil. Je vois d'un mauvais oeil l'ascendant qu'il a sur elle. Sa manière de la titiller, de la faire se cabrer, de l'atteindre en plein coeur, armé d'une seule parole,ne s'obtient qu'au prix d'une facilité bien trop déconcertante.

Nouveau jeu du regard. Cato me toise, depuis les hauteurs de sa menaçante carrure. Mon regard perce le sien. Je lui signifie l'ampleur de mon mépris, de ma morgue. La portée de ma force. Qu'il me sache aussi haute que lui, désormais. Qu'il comprenne qu'aux échecs des Jeux, je ne serais pas son pion.

Il rompt la joute occulaire, estime notre entrevue terminée. Ses muscles se dirigent vers la porte, quelque chose de suffisant dans l'attitude. Puis il s'immobilise et me jette un dernier regard, méfiant.

_ Clove ?

Je ferme les yeux. Mesure une profonde respiration. Décide de lui accorder le dernier privilége d'une réponse.

_ Quoi.

_Pourquoi ils t'ont laissé vivre ?

Je peine à croire que je vais lui répondre. Que je vais lui révéler l'ampleur d'un secret si bien gardé. Qu'un pan de ma pudeur se décroche et tombe au sol, à cette simple question.

_ D'autres ont payé pour moi.

La porte se ferme sur son expression confuse. Mes lèvres ont formé les syllabes contre ma volonté. Comme si ma bouche avait voulu que quelqu'un sache. Qu'après ces années d'impasses et de silences, elle ne pouvait plus se taire. Qu'il lui fallait le dire à quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Et que parmi tous les n'importe qui du monde, il avait fallu que ce soit Cato, Cato la brute épaisse, qui l'entende.

J'écoute le son des voix derrière mon pan de mur. Quelques minutes de discution, puis des bruits de pas vers les chambres. L'heure est déjà tardive. Et le lendemain promet d'être attendu. Je ferme les yeux, nichée au creux d'un manteau d'angoisses.

0

000

0

Mon reflet me renvoie l'image d'un visage encore endormi. Le soleil arpente ses premiers rayons. Les rues du Capitole sont encore désertes. Stark se tient entre moi et Cato. Ils ne nous font toujours pas confiance. Ils n'ont pas tord. Le sourire en coin que me lance Cato éveille en moi des envies meurtrières. L'hovercraft amorce son atterrissage.

Brutus se tient droit, stoïque, pensif. Je gage qu'il ignore encore tout des secrets de mon personnage**. **Je décide de le mettre au plus vite dans la confidence, avant que Cato n'instrumentalise l'information contre moi. J'imagine, frileuse, les répercutions qu'auront ces revelations sur mon mentor. Je sais déjà que des deux tributs de cette édition, c'est Cato qu'il préfère.

Une rangée de pacificateurs nous attend au sol. Cato empoigne son épée. Je fais le tour du terrain nimbé de rosée fraîche. Ce détail ne m'échappe pas. Je le range soigneusement dans un coin de mon esprit.

Deux boucliers sont disposés sur le promontoire, cette fois. Je décide de plaire à Brutus. J'en empoigne un, sous le sourire goguenard de Cato.

Mon ennemi me fait face, à quelques mètres de bonne distance. Stark et Brutus nous toisent depuis la tribune improvisée. Il plane une atmosphère nerveuse, hative, autours de nous. Certainement due à l'illégallité de la chose.

_ Une heure, pas plus, souffle mon mentor.

Stark enclenche le chronomètre.

Je m'arrime à la silhouette de Cato, et l'observe, tous sens en alerte. Une lueur malveillante traverse le fond de ses yeux. Trop flagrant. La masse de ses muscles fonce sur moi. J'esquive facilement. Il enchaine les stratégies, sans succès. Impossible de me toucher. Je suis insaisissable. Plus légère que l'air, je virevolte entre ses prises, encore et encore. Je sens sa furreur prendre le pas sur sa patience. Il baisse sa garde. J'y vois une ouverture. Je m'y engouffre et le bascule au sol. Ses lèvres sifflent un glapissement de rage.

Ses défaites se succèdent. J'observe sa furreur enfler, se marquer d'une veine enson front. L'ombre de ma haine étouffe des cris de joie. Je perçois les sourires en coin de Stark, ceux de Brutus. Je lève le menton, audacieuse.

_ Mal dormi cette nuit, Cato ?

_ Attends que je te pose un doigt dessus et t'es morte.

L'affrontement devient caduc. Attendu. Prévisible. Sa haine, sa rage, le conduit vers l'usage de sa force. Il concentre toute l'énergie de son corps vers ses muscles, ne pense qu'à dilater leurs formes. J'utilise son poids contre lui. Le renverse à chaque fois. Il commet des erreurs, n'y voit plus clair. Je sens que j'ai l'ascendant sur sa personne. J'enregistre cette information particulièrement réjouissante. Je le sais capable de beaucoup mieux, pour l'avoir déjà vu faire.

Cato ravale les relans de sa haine, pantelant. Je le nargue de mon air le plus intouchable.

_ N'as-tu pas d'autres armes que ta force ?!

Une expression de pure haine zèbre son visage. Je croise les bras, rutilante. Prête à dompter ses tentatives hirsutes. Un dangereux sourire accompagne son ricannement.

_ Tu veux des armes, ptit agneau ?

Tremblant de rage, il secoue le promontoire et empoigne tout ce qu'il peut trouver. C'est un chien féroce, un loup brulant, qui me fait face. Je me ris de son désespoir. Les bêtes, même les plus grosses, ça se mate.

Il se rue sur moi, de toute la force de sa puissance animale. Je vérouille ma peur, instantanément, et jauge la situation, au plus haut point de ma concentration. Ses gestes sont saccadés, irréfléchis. Il semble avoir tout perdu de sa technique, et ne pas le comprendre. Je décèle une brèche dans sa danse incontrolée. Il me suffit de quelques secondes, de quelques mouvements.

Mon poignard le tient en joue.

_ T'es morte, Clove !

Il me crache sa furreur au visage. J'y décèle une dose de mépris colossale. L'ombre de ma haine s'éveille d'entre les parois de ma chair. Sa rage monte, serpente le long de mes veines. Trop lentement. Vif comme l'éclair, il me désarme. Mon bouclier nous sépare. Il me porte un coup que je parre de justesse. L'angoisse afflue dans mon bas ventre. Il a retrouvé ses esprits, ses réflexes. Un rictus malveillant se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je suis en facheuse posture.

Ma main s'élance à ma ceinture, à la recherche d'un autre poignard. Il l'a déjà deviné. Il m'agrippe le poignet d'un geste féroce et me bascule au sol. J'étouffe un cri de douleur lorsqu'il projette son poids sur le mien. Le son de ses ricannement teinte au creux de mon oreille. De la pure haine émane de chacun de mes pores. Ses deux mains se vérouillent autours de mes poignets, m'immobilisent. L'energie de mon désespoir continue à se débattre. Je ne lui rendrais pas la tache facile. Mais il lui suffit d'un coup d'abdomen, un seul, pour parachever sa victoire. L'air me manque. Je suffoque. La panique me gagne. Ma vision se rétrécit, se teinte d'une couleur blanche.

Je sens que je perds pieds.

Puis la masse de ses muscles se soulève. L'air me revient dans les poumons. Je respire de toute la force de mes bronches, hume le parfum de la vie, reprends lentement mes esprits.

Ses mains arrimant toujours solidement mes poignets contre le sol, je le sens qui me contemple, depuis l'ascendant qu'il a sur moi. Je détourne la tête. Hors de question de lui faire la joie de croiser son regard. Sans le voir, je devine tout du rictus sur son faciès. Ses paroles, teintées d'un mélange d'orgueil et de délice, me parviennent comme un dangereux murmure.

_ Je pourrais te faire tellement mal... Te saigner à mort...

Un frisson se déclenche au fond de mon épine dorsale. Le poids de son regard me cloue sur l'autel de l'humiliation. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à réajuster le masque de mon indifférence. Il se délecte de ma honte.

Quelque chose de noir voile le coin de mon oeil. Je tourne la tête. La silhouette de Brutus nous surplombe.

_ Cato, Clove. On rentre.

Sa prise se relâche autours de mes poignets. J'ose un regard en direction du sien. Il me dévisage, quelque chose de froid, de sombre au fond des yeux. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce regard exempt de défi, d'orgueil et du mépris habituel me reste un moment en tête.

Stark avise l'ampleur de nos plaies. La coupure sur la joue de Cato, l'égratinure de ma jambe. J'observe un signe de tête entendu vers Brutus. Leur accord silencieux me parait clair. J'ai hâte de retrouver le bain des anges.

0

000

0

Trois gouttes perlent depuis le plafond. La pièce est humide, reposante, calme. Allongée au fond de la baignoire, je laisse les bienfaits de la marée blanche me submerger. Elle fait corps avec mes atomes, s'engorge au plus profond de mes plaies. Je savoure le silence observé par Cato, quelquepart, pas très loin de moi. Il étire ses muscles, laisse échapper des grognements de délice. J'écoute le clapotis de l'eau contre les parrois de son bassin, trop petit pour sa carure trop grande, depuis le fond de mon bain.

Puis, je sens qu'il s'immobilise. Tout me dit qu'il devient pensif. J'écoute l'écho de son silence. Je prophétise le son de sa pensée.

Au bout d'un moment, sa voix finit par me l'exprimer. Les syllabes glissent depuis les vapeurs de son bain.

_ Dans l'arène. Si tu couvres mes arrières, je couvrirais les tiennes.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. L'écho de mon orgueil résonne dans la pièce.

_ J'ai pas besoin de toi, Cato.

_ Bien sur que si. Je peux te mener loin, très loin dans le Jeu.

Je me mure dans un silence lourd de mépris. Le timbre de sa voix, l'orgueil qui s'y glisse, a le don de remuer des relans de haine au fond de mon bas ventre. Les minutes s'egrennent. Ses mots se coulent sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Je te protegerai d'eux. Le gars du Onze et le gars du Un.

Ma voix se fige de stupeur. Les mots fusent hors de ma bouche, indignés.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de la _protection_ de qui que se soit. Surtout pas de la tienne.

Le temps d'un silence, nos deux volontés s'affrontent. Puis son rire éclate entre les murs. Sardonique. Glacial.

_ C'est pas ce que tu m'as prouvé tout à l'heure.

L'ombre de ma haine enfle ses cris dans mon bas ventre. Je tente de maintenir le controle de ma voix tremblante de rage.

_ Un mot de plus là-dessus Cato et je te jure que ta mort ne ser...

_ Des menaces, ptit agneau ? Je t'en prie, regarde-toi. Tu es si fine, si petite. Je pourrais briser chacun de tes os. Si facilement. Et eux aussi.

J'observe sa silhouette opaque, muette de fureur. Mon silence le méprise du plus profond de son être. Qu'il meurre, sur le champ. Qu'il souffre la lente agonie des tourments de la mort. Qu'il ravale ses paroles et les noie dans les abysses de l'enfer, car je ne saurais être spectatrice de l'ampleur de son vice.

Mon silence, furieux, s'abat sur lui. Ses gestes deviennent nerveux. Nos deux silhouettes s'observent, dans l'ombre des voiles de vapeur. L'air est à couper au rasoir. Ses yeux se fixent sur les contours de mon profil.

_ Je te le proposerai pas une troisième fois, Clove.

Ma réplique se fige entre mes lèvres. Les hommes de blanc sont de retour, des serviettes entre leurs mains. Le temps du Bain des Anges touche à sa fin. Je quitte à contre coeur les sources du bien être, une serviette attachée fermement aux contours de mon intime, le regard de Cato en direction du mien.

0

000

0

Debout, les bras ballants, les comissures des lèvres incurvées vers le bas, il m'observe en silence, prenant soin de ne jamais heurter son regard au mien. La hyiène. Un de mes préparateurs. Un visage gras, des reflets jaunes, une laideur époustouflante. Il me guide au travers de procédures esthétiques nécessaire aux yeux du Capitole. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il me touche. Je savoure l'ascendant que j'ai sur sa personne.

Puis, le ténor des lieux finit par faire son entrée. La hyiène se retire, chassée par le charisme naturel de mon habilleur, le Zèbre. Grand, courtois, impénétrable, il a troqué les rondeurs de son chapeau pour un haut de forme scintillant. Les yeux petillants d'impatience, il me fait signe de m'attarder sur un détail qui ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux.

Je plisse les yeux et découvre ma tenue d'entrainement entre les mains du Zèbre. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Souple, résistante, cristalline, la matière semble comme tissée de fils de soie de roche.

_ C'est de l'élasthane. Un tissu spécialement crée pour l'entrainement. Enfile-le. Et tu verras à quel point il te paraitra extraordinaire.

Je disparais derrière le paravent pour enfiler le vetement. La sensation froide sur ma peau renforce l'éclat de prestige que m'inspirait sa vue. Je sens mes formes moulées au millimètre près dans le tissu.

Je fais face au miroir, le regard satisfait du Zèbre en arrière-plan. De nouveau, les attributs du Capitole me donnent fière allure. Cernée de noir, deux liserets de couleurs sur les épaules, le chiffre de mon District appliqué dans mon dos... J'ai tout d'un parfait Tribut du District guerrier, sur le point d'entrer aux Hunger Games. Je sens l'excitation monter le long de mon corps. Le moment pour lequel je me suis entrainée si longtemps prend soudain forme devant mes yeux. La sensation est grisante.

J'enchaine trois mouvements de combat. Et manque de tomber à la renverse. Au plus près de mon corps, la combinaison me moule comme une seconde peau, ajoute à mes gestes une précision délectable que je ne leur connaissais pas.

Les prunelles argent du Zèbre pétillent de satisfaction. J'ouvre la bouche et la referme, ébahie, à cours de mots pour m'exprimer. Il faut plusieurs minutes à mon langage pour tenter de phraser son effaremment.

_ Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas droit à ce genre de tenue dans le District ?

Ma question trouve écho dans le sourire triste de mon habilleur.

_ Je m'occupe de tes cheveux. Et d'ici moins d'une heure, tu signes ton entrée symbolique dans les Jeux. Impatiente ?

J'hoche la tête.

Un sourire malveillant se dessine au creux de mes lèvres.

_Plus que jamais. _

0

000

0

_ Vous serez les premiers. Chaque matin. Les premiers à franchir ses portes.

_ Les regards seront sur vous. Il s'agit là de vous démarquer des autres Tributs de Carrière.

_ C'est un grand moment. Un coup d'envoi. _Un grand moment._ Soyez attentif aux entraineurs, aussi futiles qu'ils puissent vous paraitre.

_ N'en faites pas trop, aujourd'hui. Jouez de votre jeu le plus faible. Les meilleures cartes sont à garder pour les derniers jours.

_ Pas de coup d'éclat. Mais veillez à ce que vos aptitudes se devinent. Faites en sortes de vous faire craindre, dès le début.

_ Ils vous observeront. Les sponsors, depuis là-haut. Tâchez de vous montrer habiles et séduisants. Restez toujours dans leur ligne de mire.

_ Ne fraternisez pas aujourd'hui. C'est trop risqué. Laissez-les se dévoiler, mais n'en faites rien. D'abord on les observe. Après, on verra qui mérite notre attention.

_ Restez ensemble. Le premier jour, les deux Tributs doivent rester ensemble. Unis.

Je distingue la gorge de Cato se secouer discrètement. Un rire sous cape. Je serre les poings, machinalement.

Le regard de Brutus nous transperse. Les mots de Stark sont voluptueux, sussurés à la surface de notre impatience latérale. Je porte le masque de l'enfant sage et sens l'expression de Cato me mépriser.

Nous quittons le couloir. J'emboite le pas de Stark, les silhouettes de Cato et Brutus derrière la mienne. Quelques pas nous séparent des lourdes portes de la salle d'entrainement. De gros pans de mur de bois d'ébène se dressent de toute leur hauteur, nous surplombent. Deux rangées de pacificateurs nous encadrent. Je perçois l'attention de Cato se basculer vers eux. Il cherche parmis les têtes casquées de blanc des visages qu'il connait. Je croise un moment son regard, qu'il me rend, glacial. Mon visage se drappe dans le voile de l'indifférence.

Brutus nous fait signe d'approcher. Ses dernières recommandations balayent le silence. Un coup d'oeil furtif, une oeillade entendue, une main sur mon épaule et les deux hommes du Capitole nous quittent. Leurs pas résonnent sur les dalles de marbre avant de se faire avaler par les le mécanisme de l'ascenceur.

J'autorise mon regard à se promener dans les alentours. La pièce est grande, affluante, tel un estuaire écrin de nombreux couloirs. Je réalise aux poignées de porte, à la hauteur des plafonds, à la sensation du vetement sur ma peau, toute la démesure des arts du Capitole. Ainsi que l'ampleur de mon admiration pour ces lieux.

L'attitude de Cato se relâche. Ses yeux quittent ceux des sentinelles. Je sais qu'il les toisait tous, à la recherche du moindre signe de défi, de la plus petite trace d'émotion exploitable en faveur de son mépris. Le silence tombe sur nous, pesant. Mon regard se perd le long des murs, à la recherche d'un objet, d'un indice, d'une marque capable de mesurer la notion du temps. Mais rien ici n'a pour fonction de donner l'heure. Les minutes s'egrennent lentement. Je prends appui contre une des colonnes de marbre.

La masse des muscles de Cato pourfend l'air, s'agite face à l'attente qui nous est imposée. Son regard cherche à croiser le mien. Je le lui refuse. Ses cent pas se déploient le long des dalles de marbre. Jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis metallique de l'ascenceur ne vienne interrompre la longue valse de son impatience.

Leurs bruits de pas les précèdent. Leurs deux visages trahissent tout de l'ampleur de leur nervosité. La beauté de Finnick Odair me saute aux yeux. Il se penche vers la fille, lui murmure quelques mots à l'oreille, serre sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Quelque chose d'irrégulier vient se loger dans mon souffle. Mes yeux ne parviennent pas à quitter sa silhouette lorsqu'il s'éloigne. Quelques secondes me sont necessaires pour me ressaisir.

Le regard de la fille du Quatre est planté dans le mien. Son expression se veut vide, indifférente. Je recompose les traits durs du masque de ma fierté. Mon regard noir la scrute. Ses yeux se détournent aussitot. Je réprime un léger sourire. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Faible carrure, lourdeur de déplacement, manque de courage évident. Je gage que la fille du Quatre, du haut de ses seize ans tout frais, ne sera pas d'une grande menace.

Je lève les yeux vers Cato. Sa nonchalence reflète la mienne, non loin de moi, les bras croisés. Son regard ne quitte pas l'ombre du garçon du Quatre. Le teint pâle, fifrelet, d'abominables taches de rousseurs insolentes en travers du visage. Son maintien, les commissures hésitantes de ses lèvres, ses bouclettes rousses me hurlent tant et plus d'attrapper quelque chose de tranchant et de lui lacérer l'existence, à grands coups de haine et de mépris. Voici l'allié que le District Quatre nous a fourni : un enfant terrifié. Mon visage se fige de dégout. Celui de Cato de plaisir. Le plaisir du jeu, de la traque, de l'effroi. Ses yeux ne quittent pas l'allure épouvatée du Tribut du Quatre. Tout dans son attitude suggère une menace directe et personnelle, qui viendra se briser contre sa gorge à point nommé.

J'esquisse un léger sourire imperceptible. De nouveau, les portes de l'ascenceur coulissent. Ce sont ceux du Neuf. Les Céréales. Ils cheminent vers nous, la tête baissée. La fille a quelque chose de beau dans la démarche, quelque chose de loyal dans le regard. Je me surprend à lui trouver des qualités. Délicate, faible. Chétive, mal nourrie, tremblante, elle sait déjà que le sort l'a choisi pour périr dans les Jeux. L'idée l'effraie mais elle s'en est accomodée. Elle décide donc de mettre son art au service de... la vie ? Mes sourcils se froncent. Quelque chose en elle me contrarie grandement. Son existence pèse sur le fil de conscience. Un poid jailli dans ma poitrine. L'envie de l'exterminer me saisit sur le champ. De faire mourir sa beauté, son courage, sa loyauté de mes propres mains. La jalousie me guiderait sur le chemin de sa souffrance. Mes coups seraient courts et rapprochés, incessants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne l'envie qui m'aurait étreint d'avoir été elle. J'imagine, à coups sur, qu'elle ne se débattrait même pas.

Le regard de Cato m'indique qu'il a senti mon souffle enfler. Je calme les tourments de ma respiration, observe la sienne. Ses yeux m'indiquent qu'il a déjà pris conscience de l'immense peur, de la terreur dans les membres du garçon du Neuf, que son regard s'attarde sur les attraits de la fille. Il la dévisage, sourire en coin. Quelque chose proche du désir dans le regard. Elle détourne la tête. L'ombre de ma haine se tord au fond de mon ventre. Mes poings se serrent au fil de mes pensées meurtrières. Je distingue toujours la gene sur le visage mutilé de l'ingénue.

De nouveaux pas me rappellent à la réalité. Ceux des Tributs du Six. Les transports, la logistique. Un couple aussi insignifiant que son District. Leurs yeux se tiennent baissés, au ras du sol. J'ai toujours en tête le ridicule heaume de la parade au sommet de leur crane et gage qu'ils ne dépasseront pas le troisième jour au sein de l'arène.

Je lève les yeux vers Cato, certaine de trouver en lui le miroir de mon expression suffisante. Mais la porte coulisse. Et son visage se fige. Le District Onze. D'instinct, mon regard s'enrobe autours du tribut masculin. Cato gonfle ses muscles. Quelques dixièmes de secondes me suffisent à comprendre que leurs carrures se valent. Je perçois le lien, invisible, électrique, en passe d'unir leurs deux regards. Ils se jaugent, se chiffrent, se calculent, se provoquent. L'enfant des plaines, le fils d'agriculteurs, a tout l'air d'être un adversaire de taille. Mes yeux se détournent de sa partenaire. Minuscule, chétive, délicate. Enfantine. Insignifiante. Le District Onze. L'insignifiant District Onze vient de nous fournir un opposant à prendre au sérieux : un fils de fermier. Mon esprit se cristallise autours de la peau noire de ces gigantesques mains**. **Les paroles de Cato resonnent dans ma tête._ Te briser les os._ Je repositionne le masque de l'indifférence à grand peine sur mon visage.

A l'arrivée des prochains concurents, Cato ne détourne pas la tête. Les yeux dans ceux du Tribut du Onze, la machoire serrée, en proie au jeu du regard le plus lourd, il ne sera pas celui qui sciera la premier. Les District Trois et Sept font leur entrée simultanément. Je crache mon mépris au visage de la fille du Trois, les bras frêle et l'expression hagarde, et laisse planer ma menace sur la fille du Sept, qui baisse tout de suite les yeux, tremblante. Son partenaire se dérobe aussitôt, et je gage que malgré son age et sa taille supérieurs aux miens, il me suffira de bien peu d'efforts pour le basculer dans la mort. Le garçon du Trois m'observe discrètement. Je lui rend son oeillade, qu'il fuit aussitôt. Les joues roses, l'allure joviale, deux années de moins que moi, tout au plus. Je note qu'il a su profiter de notre inattention pour nous jauger, Cato et moi.

Le District Huit atteint le fond du couloir. Je remarque un sourire s'esquisser sur des lèvres. Leurs costumes les avaient sensiblement rendus ridicules lors de la parade. L'image leur colle d'ore et déjà à la peau dans nos esprits. Autant dire que leur styliste signa leur arret de mort dès la première seconde. La fille fixe le mur derrière moi, les yeux vides, bien décidée à ne croiser les regards de personne. Le garçon adopte instantanément la même tactique, tandis que je me ris de leur insignifiance.

Je décroche un baillement à l'arrivée des Tributs du Dix. Le bétail. La viande. Le rouge, le sang, la force. Tiens, tiens, les voilà mieux nourris tous les deux. Le garçon a presque une carrure qu'il me faudrait craindre. La fille est d'une laideur repoussante. Un battement de cil, et je sais que j'ai le temps de les surprendre, de les pourfendre, de les mettre à terre avant même qu'ils n'aient pu réagir. Je survole mentalement le nombre de Tributs dans cette pièce. S'en sera presque trop facile.

Puis, je sens la carrure de Cato se mouvoir. Quelques chuchottements dans l'assemblée. De l'admiration surgir dans l'air. Le District Un vient de faire son entrée. La fille du Un me dévisage déjà. _Merde. _C'est la deuxième fois que je lui laisse un coup d'avance. J'affiche un regard hostile. Elle détourne la tête, souriante. L'ombre de ma haine hurle au fond de mon ventre. Du mépris. C'est bien du mépris, qu'elle m'affiche. Mes poings se serrent. Ses yeux se fixent à présent sur Cato, avec insistance. Grande, une cascade de cheveux blonds, une assurance à toute épreuve, elle se sait au coeur de l'attention, observée par une vingtaine de paire d'yeux, et ne se démonte pas le moins du monde. Le garçon affiche la même assurance. Imposant, fluide dans ses mouvements, confiant, un sourire suffisant en travers des lèvres, il lance un regard de défi en direction de Cato.

Je fronce les sourcils, vexée de n'être classée que seconde dans son schéma d'intimidation. Je plante mon regard noir dans le sien, qu'il me soutient sans sciller, plein de désinvolture. Cato l'observe en silence, gonfle ses muscles, lève le menton, provocateur. Le garçon du Un détourne le regard, amusé, et lance un sourire à sa partenaire. Je perçois dans l'oeillade qu'ils échangent l'étendue d'une complicité certaine, d'un appui dont je suis dépourvue, d'une force qui me fait défaut. Je fronce les sourcils, puis replace hativement le masque de mon indifférence. Cato ne quitte pas des yeux la fille du Un, qui le contemple sans retenue, une lueur de désir dissimulée au fond de ses prunelles. L'ombre de ma haine se soulève au fond de ma chair. Je fais mentalement de la fille du Un la cible de toutes mes furreurs, le futur réceptacle de toutes les souffrances.

Leur présence a modifié quelque chose dans l'atmosphère. La tension vient de changer de camp. Je sens mon emprise se perdre. La courbe de mon dos se tend. _Enfin de quoi pimenter le jeu._ J'affiche un sourire mauvais, et commence à multiplier rapidement les stratégies dans ma tête.

L'arrivée des Tributs du Cinq se distingue à peine. Je jette un regard condescendant sur leurs silhouettes. Aucune particularité physique. Des enfants fragiles, discrets, banals. Le garçon ne sera d'aucune menace, la fille semble perdue au large de son regard nébuleux. L'adversaire se situe clairement du côté du District Un. Je me rengorge, impatiente. J'ai déjà mille et un scénarios en tête pour détruire l'hypocrisie de leurs sourires angéliques.

Je sens l'agitation anfler entre les rangs des pacificateurs. L'heure doit être proche. Je prends le temps de ressentir l'écho des délices de l'impatience vibrer dans mon corps. Je savoure quelques minutes encore ce bain de peur et d'angoisses, ce bouillonnement d'inquiétudes gonfler dans la salle.

Je suis la seule à remarquer deux nouvelles têtes se joindre discrètement a la compagnie. Un large sourire se trace le long de mes lèvres. _Tiens, tiens. Les mineurs. Vous voilà enfin._ Mon regard se promène sur les deux silhouettes des Tributs les plus surprenants de cette édition. Je cherche à capturer leurs expressions, depuis les mètres et les concurents qui nous séparent, sans succès.

Puis l'un des verrous cède. Une salve de chuchottements retentit entre les murs. Une danse de pas, et les rangs des pacificateurs viennent de changer de forme, se referment sur nous. Des gémissements fondent depuis la bouche des plus faibles. Je me retiens de rire, de rire aux éclats. Une pure expression de bonheur jaillit le long des courbes de mon visage . J'ai le coeur qui palpite.

On nous ouvre enfin les portes. Je plisse les yeux, un sourire malveillant en travers des lèvres, et franchit le pas fatidique, marqueur de l'instant de toutes mes vies : mon entrée au coeur des Hungers Games.


End file.
